Jailbirds (rewolfed)
by Warrior13
Summary: She lost her mother and aunt at thirteen. She left with her father so he could grieve. Now she's back to reconnect with old friends, finish high school after being held back, and survive the animal attacks that have started. What happens when her friend gets bitten? What happens when her secret is out in the open? What happens when she finds a boy that intrigues her?
1. Jail Ain't Fun When You're Alone

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. I only own Lovella. Read, Review & be happy!

* * *

I was in jail and I was unable to get myself out of it. I had reason for being in the woods at that time of night. I was now a suspect. I was innocent, though. I was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. My dad was on a work trip that sent him to the other side of the country and my mom died when I was thirteen. I didn't feel like calling my father because that would just mean I would have to wait a few days before he showed up. Beacon Hills was my home town I could call up my dad's best friend and see if she could get me out of here. She would help me but questions would be asked as soon as we got out of the building and I could barely answer any of the sheriffs' questions as he interrogated me. I could make a quick call to Derek but I hadn't spoken to him in six years and the last I heard he wasn't in Beacon Hills anymore. So why was Laura here?

I puffed out my anger and sat on the bed in the holding cell, waiting for a miracle.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!" My head snapped up at the masculine whine. I have no idea how a whine could be masculine but it was a very masculine whine.

"No, you are not allowed to see the suspect." The sheriff replied.

"I'm innocent!" I yelled out the bars of the holding cell. "Let me out of here! God dammit!"

"Be quiet back there!" Sheriff shouted. I blew my bangs out of face as they fell into my eyes. I was irritated that I was even a suspect when Laura was practically my sister growing up. I had even explained that to the sheriff but he never believed me. I even told him that I knew someone in the department that could defend me. I'm not sure if he was still around but it was worth a try. He just brushed me off and placed me in the cell.

"I'm going back out there to search. Please stay out here, Stiles." Sheriff begged. My ears perked up at that name. I knew a kid named Stiles. He was my dads' godsons' best friend and was the son of the guy I knew on the squad.

"Stilinski!" I shouted, out through the bars. A teenaged boy and the sheriff both ran into the holding area with eyebrows raised and identical shocked expressions.

"How do you know us?" the sheriff asked.

"Stiles please tell me you remember me." I said. Stiles shook his head at me. I groaned with frustration. How could he possibly forget me? Oh wait he probably still has that deep infatuation with Lydia Martin. "Let me jog your memory. Elementary school, recess, monkey bars, we kissed."

The sheriff looked at Stiles with one of his eyebrows raised while Stiles looked at me shocked still. Slowly but surely Stiles slowly nodded his head.

"You're back. Does Scott know?" The boy said, staring at me with wide eyes. I shook my head sadly and shrugged my shoulders.

"No, my dad wanted to surprise Melissa but he sadly got stuck in Alabama for another week before he can make it in. He has to finish moving the recruiting station back out here before he can make it official." I replied with a smile.

"Stiles!" the sheriff yelled.

"Yea dad," Stiles replied. My eyes widened with shock. I guess I wasn't the only one who changed a lot.

"Who is she?" Stiles' father asked.

"Do you remember when I would hang out with Scott and there was a girl with us?" Stiles asked his dad. Sheriff Stilinski gave a short nod and Stiles continued softly, "That's her."

"Hey, Mr. Stilinski," I said, casually.

"Lovella Chasse," the sheriff sighed. Mr. Stilinski opened the door and pulled me out of the holding cell and placed me in front of him and Stiles. I sighed and lowered my head in shame. I knew I was going to have to explain as to why I was out in the woods near a severed body with the victims' blood covering me.

* * *

A/N: Hello Everyone! I know you all have been waiting for this and I hope you all like it. Since I have finished typing Season 1 I will be putting up two chapters every week. So every Friday you guys will see two new chapters. Please refavorite, refollow, and review. I hope you guys like it as much as I do.


	2. Dangerous Things Are Happening

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. I do own Lovella.

Read, Review, & Be Happy! Here's the second chapter for today!

* * *

"What happened tonight?" Sheriff Stilinski sighed, sitting down behind his desk. After the sheriff got me a glass of water he took me back to his office so I could explain why I was out in the woods.

"You know I know the Hale's, right?" I asked. He nodded his head and I continued, "Laura was in town and she needed my help."

~Flashback~

I had just moved back to Beacon Hills, California. This was the third house in the past six years. My father was a marine but now he is a recruiter for the marines. He still needed another week to move the recruiting office back to Beacon Hills but I had told him that I wasn't waiting any longer. I had packed my stuff and drove from Alabama to California.

I was in my new room now trying separate boxes and unpack the ones that I needed the most. I had missed my friends and they had probably all had forgotten me by now but that's because I dropped all contact with them when I moved with my dad to New York, then Pennsylvania, and then to Alabama.

Darkness had fallen across Beacon Hills with a waxing gibbous hovering overhead. The full moon was this Friday and I was hoping for a relaxing one unlike the last one while I was helping control a group of pups with my old pack. For a while the whole house was silent but then I heard something clink against my window, making me jump. I looked towards it, just in time to see another one hit my window. I cautiously walked over and looked out to see Laura Hale. I slowly opened my window with a smile seeing her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, leaning my elbows on my window sill.

"I need some help." She said, "I sensed that you were in town so I thought I could use you for backup."

"Where's Derek?" I asked, confused.

"I didn't tell him I left. It's just me but I'm not staying long." She whispered up to me.

"You could have knocked on the front door." I replied, "Dad's not supposed to be here for another week."

"Well this seemed sneakier and that is what I was trying to be but that's not the point. Are you going to help me or not?" Laura asked.

"Yeah, just let me grab my shoes and I'll be out. What is it that you need anyway?" I questioned, as I collected my shoes from one of the boxes labeled shoes. I knew she would be able to hear me.

"I'll explain on the way." She replied, as I climbed out the window. I jumped from my roof and landed in a crouch. I looked up at Laura with a smile and my glowing blue eyes. She frowned slightly but perked back up when she showed me her glowing red eyes.

"It's a good thing that I just have to tell you what's going on and not explain the whole werewolf deal to you." Laura said. "You have to take a look at a picture for me before we get going. I mostly came back to figure out who started the fire. I have a lead to who it might be but I'm not sure."

She handed me a picture of a dead deer with the vendetta spiral on the side of it. I looked it over for a few minutes then looked up at her. She shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

"I feel like I have to be here for a reason and that right there is why. I also have to look for some guy but I can do that on my own. Tonight I need you to be my back up. I just have a bad feeling about tonight." She huffed, taking a step forward towards the woods.

Laura and I had been in the woods for a while now and I kept hearing movement from all around us. Laura walked further in front of me; I had almost lost sight of her before I spotted her walking up to a man in a robe. I took one blink and the man was gone and Laura was cut in half. Her lower torso was in front of me while her upper torso was nowhere in sight. I could feel puffs of air on the back of my neck. I turned to find a giant black creature on his hind legs. It growled at me and I was up in a tree in five seconds flat.

I looked to the ground and saw half of Laura's body below me. I stayed up in the tree for a few minutes and waited until the dangerous feeling was gone. I climbed down the tree and my shock was gone I screamed and kneeled beside the lower half of Laura's body. I touch her with both of my hands and began to cry. I was upset and I drug my hands down my face forgetting that there was blood on them. I heard laughing so I climbed back up the tree.

~Flashback over~

"Laura needed my help finding someone. It didn't work out to well for her and now she's dead. The two joggers found half of her body. They didn't see me. You found me when I fell asleep and fell from the tree." I said.

* * *

A/N: Reminding everyone that it will only be two chapters a week. Refollow, Refavorite, and Review!


	3. All These Questions And Not Many Answers

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. I only own Lovella. Read, Review & Be Happy!

* * *

I was in Stiles' beat up blue jeep riding down the road. It was quiet and I was comfortable with that. Stiles kept moving in his seat meaning that he was uncomfortable with the silence.

"Why did you leave Beacon Hills? I mean you were going to be in middle school. Scott and I thought we would be cool. I mean you are older than us. You were here one day and gone the next. I mean I understand losing your mom at a young age is hard but you didn't have to leave." he stuttered.

"There's more to it than just losing my mom, Stiles." I sighed, slowly remembering her death. I winced when he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Why then? Why did you leave with the Hales? Why do you even know them?" Stiles asked, slamming on the breaks.

"My mother knew their parents. My mother was Derek and Laura Hale's godmother okay? Would you stop asking questions? I saw my god sister die today. I just want to go home." I snapped, my voice getting quieter as I stopped talking. I stared at Stiles for a moment, and then looked away. Sties sighed and looked towards the road and continued to drive. I looked out the window and watched the darkness fly past me.

"Which way?" he asked quietly, pulling me out of my day dream.

"Left, it will be the last house on the right." I said, looking back at him.

"We're neighbors." He stated, looking surprised.

"Oh great, the sheriff is my neighbor." I said, face palming my forehead.

"It won't be that bad." He laughed.

"It will be since my first night back included me getting arrested and my father knows nothing about it." I said to him getting out of the jeep.

"I'll make sure my dad doesn't say anything." Stiles said, smiling.

"Okay." I said.

"Lovella," Stiles called out, "welcome back."

I smiled and said thanks. I turned back towards my house and made my way around back so I could crawl up the side and into my room. I had forgotten to unlock the door before leaving with Laura so I was stuck going in the way I came out. I heard Stiles start the jeep start up and leave. I leaned on the wall waiting for the noise of the jeep to stop. I heard the door open and close then his light footsteps that he made as he walked toward his front door. His keys jingled a bit as he put them into the door and unlocked it. His front door squeaked as he opened and closed it.

I turned towards my dresser so I could get out of the bloody clothes and cleaned up. After getting a quick shower I was dressed and ready for bed. I walked out of my bathroom and into my room. Something was off though. I could sense that someone was in my room. I sniffed slightly and a scent of woods and blood wafted into my nostrils. I took a fighting stance and a deep chuckle came from the corner of the room.

"Always the one ready to fight just like her father." A voice spoke from the corner. I smirked at the voice.

"I wouldn't have to be ready to fight if you didn't sneak into my room." I chuckled, walking towards him. I gave him a hug but didn't get one in return. I never really knew why he was never affectionate but Laura did mention that something in his past made him a recluse. Her words not mine.

"I know about Laura." Derek said, going straight to what he came here for. I stepped back from him and turned away.

"What were you two doing out there?" Derek asked.

"I was her back up. She needed to go do some things in the woods so she needed someone to back her up in case she got in trouble. She traveled a little too far ahead of me and well she's not alive anymore. Before you ask, she was searching for answers to the fire." I replied, rolling my eyes. I threw my dirty and bloody clothes in the hamper and made my way to my bed so I could turn in for the night.

"You better be careful. Whatever or whoever killed Laura is going to be after you now." Derek warned, before crawling out my window. "By the way Love, great job at using your senses, I'm very proud of the werewolf you have become."

"Thank you." I whispered as he disappeared from sight but I knew he would hear me.

* * *

A/N: Hello Everyone! It's that time of the week. Jailbirds is being posted. I have had to keep myself from posting early because I was extremely excited and I'm telling you all now, I have started on Season 2 and it's going to get real interesting at least in my opinion. By the way check out what actor I picked to inspire me for Lovella. Her name is Alexandra Daddario, from Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief, Texas Chainsaw 3D, Hall Pass, amongst other movies and TV appearances.


	4. Back And Ready To Start Anew

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, which is very depressing. Read, Review, & Be Happy!

* * *

The constant knocking that was coming from my front door is what woke me up as the sun started to rise. I groaned and slowly got dressed for the day. I put on a pair of jeans, a black kami, and a white leather jacket and placed my black curly hair in a semi neat ponytail. I made my way down the steps and towards the instant banging on my front door. I opened the door to find Stiles with his hand raised as he continued to "knock".

"What do you want?" I groaned.

"Do you want a ride to school?" Stiles asked, rubbing the back of his neck. I could remember that was his nervous twitch. I guess not a lot has changed since I had left. Everyone just got older and taller. I remember when I was taller than Stiles and Scott. They were always angry that I would mention it. I smiled towards Stiles and nodded my head.

"Why did you come back?" Stiles asked, as he drove towards the school. "Sorry that sounded mean."

"It's fine. My dad said that I needed to come back to my roots finish school in my hometown with my friends. I told him that most of my friends were either older or younger than me." I replied.

"You ready to see everyone again?" Stiles asked.

"By everyone you mean Scott right, because I have already seen you." I pointed out.

"Well I mean don't you have other friends that will want to see you?" Stiles stuttered out.

"It's been six years, Stiles. I dropped all contact with everyone in this town." I stated with a sigh.

"Even Scott?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, my dad kept in contact with Melissa and that was how I kept tabs on him. Melissa would ask about me but I don't know if she would tell Scott." I said.

"His mom has mentioned a few things. For example, you got a tattoo. Let me see." Stiles said, as he pulled into a parking spot in the school parking lot. I chuckled as I climbed out of the jeep.

"Maybe later, I just want to get to class." I replied. I saw Scott walking up the stairs and nudged Stiles. He smirked and ran towards Scott. I walked up after him.

"Lovella," Scott whispered, as he lifted his head up. I smiled slightly and wiggled my fingers at him. "You see her too, right?"

"She's real Scott because if she wasn't then I'd be weird for talking to myself but not that I'm already weird." Stiles replied, smacking Scott's shoulder. Scott ran at me and scooped me up in a hug. I chuckled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I can't believe it. Where's your dad?" Scott asked. My dad and his mom were like siblings growing up so we were bound to be like siblings to each other. Scott placed me on the ground and I took a step back from him.

"Not home yet. By the way, don't tell your mom. My dad wants to surprise her." I said, quietly.

"No problem. When are you expecting him home?" Scott inquired.

"Not until next week." I answered.

"Do you need a place to stay? You can stay in my room. I'll sleep on the floor. My mom works most of the time so you won't have to avoid her too often." Scott said.

"That would be great." I replied.

"Not to be rude or anything but I really want to see this bite. So let's see this thing." Stiles said. Scott lifted his shirt slightly but I could only see the white bandage that covered his side and blood that had seeped through it.

"It was too dark to see much but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." Scott said. My eyes widened at Scott's statement. I was so hoping that he didn't have a run in with that beast I saw last night.

"A wolf bit you? No, not a chance," Stiles said, astonished, raising his eyebrows.

"I heard a wolf howling." Scott said.  
"No you didn't." Stiles said.

"What do you mean I didn't? How do you know what I heard?" Scott asked.

"Cause California doesn't have wolves not in like sixty years." Stiles said.

"Really," Scott asked, confused.

"Yes, really, there are no wolves in California." Stiles replied, speaking a little louder than needed. I knew he was talking about regular wolves but technically there haven't been wolves in six years.

"All right, if you don't believe me about the wolf then you're definitely not going to believe me when I tell you I found the body." Scott said.

"Laura." I whispered, while Stiles shouted, "Are you… are you kidding me?"

"I wish I'm going to have nightmares for a month." Scott said, unhindered.

"That is freaking awesome. I mean this is seriously going to be the best thing that's happened to this town since… since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey Lydia. You look like you're going to ignore me. " He said looking at said strawberry blond that walked past. She suddenly stopped and turned around.

"Lovella, is that you?" the strawberry blond inquired.

"Hey Lydia!" I shouted back.

"Six years and all I get is 'Hey Lydia'. Come tell me about New York." She said, waving her hand.

I rolled my eyes and started to walk away from Stiles and Scott. I smiled at Lydia and started to talk to her all about my time in New York. She was excited to hear that I was still in touch with some of my friends out there and could not wait to talk to them. I raised an eyebrow at her. My friends from New York would not want to come to California to see me. It had been three years since I last saw them and I knew they wouldn't make the trip to see me.

Lydia walked with me to the office and looked over my schedule while I talked with the principal and he welcomed me back to Beacon Hills. He walked away after telling me goodbye and towards the front doors.

"Well we are just two lucky people because we have all of our classes together. So let's head to AP English?" Lydia said, dragging me down the hall towards our first class.

After the long hours of school dragging on, Lydia took me to her locker so we could drop off some of her stuff then headed to my locker. I placed a few of my books in it then turned to Lydia so we could head out to the field to watch lacrosse practice but she wasn't behind me instead she was on the other side of the hall talking to a brunette. I smiled as Jackson slid up behind Lydia. I made my way towards the trio and stopped.

"So, this weekend, there's a party." Lydia stated, leaning on Jackson. "You'll be there Lovella. I don't care if you have to finish unpacking, you will be there. We still have a ton of catching up to do."

"Lovella, welcome back." Jackson said. I had never gotten along with Jackson but I guess I'm going to have to put up with him for Lydia. I rolled my eyes knowing that he never liked me but he was just going to deal with to make Lydia happy.

"A party?" the brunette asked, already knowing that she didn't want to go.

"Yeah. Friday night. You should come." Jackson tried to convince her. Her heart was beating a little bit faster than before knowing that she had to make up something to get out of this party.

"Uh, I can't. It's family night this Friday. Thanks for asking." She said. I heard her heart tick as she lied through her teeth.

"You sure? I mean, everyone's going after the scrimmage." Jackson urged. I elbowed him to get his attention. With success I nodded my head towards Lydia making sure he knew that she was right there. He scowled at me and turned back to the girl. The brunette's heart was still pounding out of control trying to convince this guy that she really didn't want to go but she didn't know how persistent Jackson was.

"You mean like football?" the brunette asked, trying to change the subject. It worked as Jackson chuckled and shook his head.

"Football's a joke in Beacon. The sport here is lacrosse. We've won the state championship for the past three years." Jackson bragged.

"That's only because of a certain team captain." Lydia bragged too.

"They have practice in a few minutes. You should join Lydia and I if you don't have anywhere else to go. I'm sorry. My name's Lovella. Lovella Chasse." I stated, trying to get the attention off of the poor girl who probably just wanted to go home, like everyone else in the school.

"Hi, I'm Allison. Allison Argent." She said. I smiled as Lydia stated that Allison was coming and drug both Allison and I towards the field.

"Your names pretty by the way." she said, smiling.

"Thanks." I replied.

Allison, Lydia and I made our way into the stands and sat down making ourselves comfortable on the metal stands. Stiles turned around on the player bench and waved at me. I laughed and waved back. Scott's head turned up when I laughed and I waved at him as well. I had now confirmed my theory of Scott and I needed to see Derek as soon as possible.

"Who is that?" Allison asked trying to lighten the mood. She was pointing to Scott. She liked him I could tell by the way she voiced her question.

"Him? I'm not sure who he is." Lydia said. She knew exactly who he was she just didn't want to admit it.

"That's Scott McCall." I said.

"Why?" Lydia and I asked at the same time.

"He's in my English class." Allison answered shaking her head. The whistle blew and practice began. Scott clutched his head with his hands and the first player launched a ball at him while he was gripping his head. The ball hit his face and he fell backwards into the net. Scott picked himself up and positioned himself in front of the net. The next player ran at him and threw the ball this time through Scott caught it. He caught four more after that before Jackson went to the front of the line and took his turn.

Jackson ran at Scott and threw the ball. Scott caught it just in time. I stood up and cheered for him. Lydia was standing next to me shouting for Scott. Scott tossed the ball behind his back to the referee. I smiled and watched the rest of practice.

* * *

Hello Again Everyone! Here's the second chapter of the day. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	5. You're A Werewolf, RAWR!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the amazing looking men on the show, which is depressing. Read, Review, & Be Happy!

* * *

After practice I met up with the boys at Stiles's jeep. Stiles took us back to Scott's place so he could drop his bike off at the house. Scott got back in the jeep and we made our way to the preservation where we were going to look for Scott's inhaler.

"I know you and Stiles are neighbors but how did he know you were here since he brought you to school?" Scott asked.

"I was taken into custody last night." I mumbled hoping he wouldn't hear me but I was proven wrong when he turned around in his seat and shouted 'what'.

"I was arrested last night because I was found near the body. Technically I fell from a tree but still I was found near the body." I replied.

"So you're the suspect?" Scott questioned.

"If that's what they're saying then I guess so." I replied, unsure. "But all they have on me was the blood from the victim."

"Wow. My best friend is a criminal." Scott said, smiling and turning around.

"You're proud of me?" I asked.

"I thought I was your best friend!" Stiles shouted. Scott and I gave him a weird look but Stiles thought nothing of it and continued to drive.

"Not really but I think it's cool. What are you going to tell your dad when he gets here?" he asked.

"Nothing, he does not need to know!" I shouted. "You will not tell him!"

"You live next to the cop that arrested you." Stiles said.

"You promised that your dad wouldn't say anything." I whined.

"I said I would tell him not to say anything that doesn't mean he won't." Stiles stated.

We all climbed out of the vehicle and started into the woods. We were crossing a creek when Scott said, "I don't know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball." I balanced myself across the branch without getting a drop of water on me. Stiles and Scott just stared at me. They were both wet at the ankles and I was completely dry.

Scott just shrugged it off and continued to talk, "that's not the only weird thing. I hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things."

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. Smell things? Like what?" Stiles asked.

"Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket." Scott said, at the same time.

"I don't even have any mint mojito gum…" he paused as he pulled out the same gum.

"So all this started with a bite?" Stiles asked.

"What if it's like an infection and my body is flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?" Scott asked, getting worried.

"You know what I think I've heard of this, it's a specific kind of infection." Stiles said. I stopped in the middle of the forest.

"Are you serious?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, yeah I think its called lycanthropy." Stiles said. My eyes popped out of my head when Stiles hit dead on with his diagnosis but sadly he didn't know how right he was.

"What's that? Is that bad?" Scott asked intrigued.

"Oh yeah it's the worst, but only once a month." Stiles said. I let Stiles go on with his joke but I knew what he was saying was not a joke. It was the truth. Derek would know what was going on with Scott.

"Once a month," Scott asked.

"On the night of the full moon," Stiles said. He howled and I was still in shock that he put everything together to even assume that Scott was a werewolf. Scott hit Stiles in the chest and continued to walk. I followed slowly behind. "Hey you were the one that heard the wolf howling."

"Vel, you okay?" Scott asked. He finally realized I was still with them.

"Yea, I'm good." I said.

"Okay but seriously Stiles, I'm not kidding there could be something seriously wrong with me." Scott said, walking away from us.

"I know you're a werewolf, Rawr!" Stiles joked. "Okay obviously I'm kidding but if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find it's because Friday is a full moon."

"I could've sworn this was it, I saw the body, the deer came running, and I dropped my inhaler." Scott said as he kneeled down to look for his inhaler.

"Maybe the killer moved the body." I said, coming out from behind Stiles. Stiles jumped in surprise, apparently forgetting that I was here in the first place.

"If he did I hope he left my inhaler, those things are like eighty bucks." Scott said to the ground. I was about to kneel down and start helping him but I spotting Derek a few feet away.

"Derek." I said.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked taking a few steps closer, "This is private property."

"Uh sorry man we didn't know." Stiles said, nervously.

"Lovella does." Derek said, taking three more steps closer to me.

"We were just looking for something, but forget it." Scott said. Derek threw Scott's inhaler at him and turned to me.

"I need to talk to you. I'll bring her home later." Derek said, reaching for my arm to drag me off to his burnt down house.

"I don't think so." Stiles said, pushing me behind him.

"Stiles, I'm fine. I know Derek, remember." I replied.

"Fine," Stiles said. I smiled and started to follow Derek.

"What are we going to do?" I asked Derek, after we got to Derek's run down house.

"Keep an eye on Scott, that's all we can do for him. On another note, I might need your help trying to figure out who started the fire." Derek replied.

"What do you need me to do?" I asked, as he paced his charred up living room. I remembered when this place was beautiful and not fried to a crisp. Whoever torched this house didn't know what they were doing. They had innocent people living here.

"Right now, I need you to relax and when I need you I'll call. You still have the same number from four years ago right?" Derek asked. I nodded towards him and sighed. "Don't worry we will figure out who did this to our family."

"Where's Laura's body?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I brought the rest of it back and buried it near the house." Derek answered. I nodded.

"Derek, I'm scared for Scott." I said.

"Don't worry. I'll be at your house on the full moon to take care of you and Scott."

"Thank you, Derek but I won't need help. I have total control." I said.

"Let's just get you home." Derek said.

* * *

A/N: HOLY CRAP! HOLY CRAP! I hope you all saw the newest episode, because I was freaking out. I have so much planned but first I must post the next chapter. I know that I'm a day late, but I'll give you all a surprise.


	6. I Was Born

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. Read, Review & Be Happy!

* * *

Scott and Stiles had elimination rounds today, so I walked home to finish the AP Chemistry project that I had to finish.

After two hours of school work, I got a call from Stiles asking me if I could come over to his house for a bit. I got dressed into a new pair of jeans  
with a white belt, a dark blue kami, a pair of white flats and my white leather jacket since I knew I was going to head straight to the party after I went to Stiles's place. I walked out the door and got into my truck and went to Stiles house from Scott's house. I knocked and waited patiently for Stiles to answer.

"Lovella, I wasn't expecting you but while you're here can I ask you something." Sheriff Stilinski asked.

"Sure, Sheriff," I said. He ushered me into the living room and had me sit on the couch.

"The fiber analysis came back from the lab in LA. The hairs on the body were from a wolf. Did you see anything that night?" the sheriff asked.

"No I'm sorry, it was too dark to see anything that night. I could barely see two feet in front of me." I lied.

"It's fine." Sheriff said. I saw Stiles coming down the stairs and stood from my seat.

"Is it okay if I go?" I asked. The Sheriff nodded and Stiles reached for my hand as I saw the sheriff put his head in his hands and sighed. I felt bad that I had to lie to him but I honestly couldn't tell him the truth for fear of letting him in on my secret.

"Come on, Love." He said, dragging me up the stairs to his room. His room was covered with books and the computer kept making noises. I was confused and it looked like he had been going crazy over whatever he was researching.

"Did Scott make first line?" I asked.

"Yeah he did, but that's not why I called you." Stiles said.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"That joke in the woods about Scott being a werewolf. It's not a joke." Stiles said. I could tell he was being serious.

"I believe you." I said. I knew what Scott was becoming. I mean I was one.

"What?" Stiles asked confused.

"I believe you." I repeated.

"Well, I thought I would have to convince you but I guess I don't have to." Stiles said.

"Okay." I said, smiling at him.

"Okay. Okay. Scott's going to be here in a few minutes." Stiles whispered. Stiles and I sat there talking about the information he got. A half an hour later, there was a banging on the door and Stiles jumped out of his chair. I looked at him and went to get the door. I opened the door to see Scott standing with a smug look on his face.

"Get in. You got to see this." I said, as Scott walked in and sat down.

"I've been up all night reading websites, books, and all this information." Stiles said, flailing his arms around. He was jumpy. He had taken some medicine a few minutes ago and I was afraid I might have had to stop him if he went to take anymore.

"How much Adderall have you had today?" Scott asked, chuckling.

"A lot, It doesn't matter. Okay. Just listen." Stiles said, fumbling around at his desk with some papers. Scott shook his head and sat on Stiles bed. I walked towards my spot on the floor and sat down waiting for Stiles to finish talking to Scott.

"Is this about the body? Did they find out who did it?" Scott asked.

"No, they're still questioning people, even Derek Hale and Lovella was just questioned again about it in my living room." Stiles said, pointing at me. I nodded my head trying to stay out of the conversation but I was soon going to be drug into it.

"The guy in the woods we saw the other day." Scott said, clarifying what Stiles said.

"Yea, Yea, Yea, but that's not it, okay." Stiles said spazzing out. He flailed his arms and almost threw the papers out of his hands.

"What then?" Scott said. He was still chuckling.

"Remember the joke from the other day? Not a joke anymore." I said jumping into the conversation to help Stiles explain to Scott what was going on with us. Scott was still confused so Stiles took over and said, "The wolf, the bite in the woods. I started doing all this reading." He looked over to my spot on the floor but I wasn't there I was standing next to him. He jumped, "Could you not do that?" Stiles was going berserk so I grabbed hold of his hand and quieted him down. He was nervous and slightly scared.

"Vel, you okay?" Scott asked.

"Yea, no, I'm not feeling too good. Please calm down, Stiles. Take a chill pill." I said to Stiles. "Back to the conversation, do you even know why a wolf howls?"

"Should I?" asked Scott.

"It's a signal. Okay, when a wolf's alone it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So if you heard a wolf howling that means others could have been nearby. I mean maybe even a whole pack of them." Stiles said. I sat back in the computer chair and tried to relax myself as Stiles continued to talk.

"A whole pack of wolves," Scott asked worried now.

"No. Werewolves," Stiles and I said, seriously. Stiles had worry sketched across his face. He was afraid that Scott wouldn't believe us. I was nervous too. What if he went to the party and killed someone?

"Are you guys seriously wasting my time with this? You know, I'm picking up Allison, in an hour." Scott asked, getting up off Stiles' bed and picking up his bag.

"I saw you on the field today, Scott. Okay. Wh... What you did wasn't just amazing, alright. It was impossible." Stiles said.

"Yeah, so I made a good shot." Scott said, starting to walk to the door.

"No you made an incredible shot. I mean the way you moved, your speed, and your reflexes. People can't just suddenly do that overnight and there's the vision and the senses and don't think I don't notice that you don't need your inhaler anymore..." Stiles said grabbing Scotts' backpack out of Scott's hands and putting it back on the bed.

"Okay. Dude, I can't think about this right now. We'll talk tomorrow." Scott said, not realizing that the full moon was tonight.

"Tomorrow, What, No, The full moon is tonight. Don't you get it?" Stiles said to Scott. I was angry. How come he doesn't understand what Stiles and I are trying to tell him?

"What are you trying to do? I just made first line, I got a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me, my best friend came back home, and everything in my life is prefect. Why are you trying to ruin it?" Scott yelled at Stiles.

"He's just trying to help." I said, sadly, looking away from my Scott.

"You are cursed, Scott. It's not just that the moon will cause you to physically change. It also happens to be when your bloodlust will be at its peak." Stiles said. Some of the stuff that Stiles was saying I didn't even know if it was true or not but I didn't stop him.

"Bloodlust," Scott asked, in denial.

"Yea, your urge to kill but for females it's the urge to get pregnant." Stiles stuttered.

"I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill Stiles." Scott said, and he was not joking.

"You guys have to hear this. The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse, alright. Females will also have the need to get pregnant and will use the closest male to satisfy her need. I haven't seen anyone that raises your pulse like Allison does." Stiles said, looking at Scott and continued, "You have got to cancel this date. You got to call her right now." Stiles got up out of his computer chair and walked over to Scott's bag and pulled out his cell phone. The only thing wrong with what he said was what he didn't mention for females. Females will only have the urge to get pregnant if there is a dominant male willing to satisfy her needs.

"What are you doing?" Scott sighed, as he snapped me out of my correcting.

"I'm cancelling the date." Stiles said, starting to dial the numbers.

"No. Give it to me!" Scott yelled, slamming Stiles up against his bedroom wall ready to punch him. I felt myself get angry and my muscles bunched together and my nails extended into claws. I threw Scott to the other side of the room. He caught himself on the computer chair.

Scott and I took a deep breath and stared at each other then said, "I'm sorry."

Scott continued, "I got to go get ready for that party. I'm sorry, both of you."

"Are you okay? He didn't hurt you?" I turned around asking Stiles. I inspected him for any damages. He seemed like he was fine but I didn't know if he was mentally hurt. His emotions were all over the place. His heart rate was still high and he had a horrified look on his face. I realized right then that I had just given away my secret.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks. Are you okay?" Stiles asked, looking me in the eyes.

"No, not at all." I stated, as I started to bend over but I stopped and hissed. "Ow."

"You okay?"

"No, check my back."

"There are claw marks." Stiles said. "They're gone now. You're healed." I sighed and went to pick up the computer chair and saw claw marks.

"You're one too, aren't you?" Stiles asked. I nodded my head and moved around the room trying to clean what mess Stiles had made. "How long have you been one?"

"I was born a werewolf. I got it from my mother's side. My father is human." I replied, sitting on his bed.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Stiles asked.

"It's not something that I usually talk about." I whispered. "By the way females will only have the urge to get pregnant if there is a dominant male willing to satisfy the female."

"Oh, um, uh, yea, okay." Stiles stuttered. I smirked and started to drag him out the door.

"What are we doing?" Stiles asked.

"Well since my presence is needed at this party, I must go and you need to keep an eye on Scott just in case he goes wolf." I replied and climbed inside his jeep.

* * *

A/N: Hello again! It's the second chapter of the day. So I said I'd give you guys a surprise well I thought why not give you guys a third chapter. So SURPRISE! I'll post it as soon as possible.


	7. I Hate When You Do That

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Teen Wolf. Read, Review & Be Happy!

* * *

An hour later, Stiles and I were headed to the party so we could keep an eye on Scott. I was having fun and dancing with some guy from school while I had a good view of Scott just a little bit away from me.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked, as I felt something pinch my ass. I smirked and turned around towards the guy I was dancing with.

"Having fun and keeping an eye on Scott." I said, pointing towards Scott and Allison dancing together.

"What should I do?" Stiles asked.

"Have fun and keep an eye on Scott." I said, placing my hand on the guy's shoulder. Stiles walked inside to have fun, hopefully.

"Can you go get me a drink? I'm parched." I whispered as my lips brushed his ear. I looked up to see a figure crawl up the side of the house. The guy nodded and I went around to the side of the building only to find two teens groping at each other.

"Get a room!" I shouted and they ran from their wall. I looked up and took a few steps back so I could take a running leap towards the lower end of the roof. I ran up the side and stopped on the other side before jumping down from it.

"Derek." I spoke out, as I watched him start to walk towards Allison.

"Lovella, Scott just ran out and didn't take Allison with him." Derek responded.

"Take Allison home. I'll go look for Scott." I replied, taking off before he could respond.

"I hate when you do that." Derek said, as I vanished from sight. He probably whispered to himself but I could hear him clearly.

I had been at the preserve for nearly ten minutes and none of my senses were working to find Scott. I had morphed into my wolf version or as I liked to call it the unshaved women look when I had entered the preservation. I gave up about five minutes into the search and found a cave in the preserve and stayed in it until I heard the crunching of leaves. I watched as three men walked past with crossbows. I walked out of the cave and was pulled up by my hair. I still looked like an unshaved women. They drug me out to the open and pointed their crossbows at me.

"Where are the other betas?" the middle man asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I growled.

"Chris. Over there." the man on the left said. The man that was holding me let me go and I ran.

"Way to go, Andrew. You let her go."

"It's fine. We'll find her later."

I turned to ran but saw Derek. "Come on. Let's get Scott before he gets hurt."

"Where is she?" I heard Scott growl.

"She's safe from you." Derek said. Derek jumped towards Scott and I followed. They wrestled on the ground while I stood there and watched. I morphed back and stood behind Derek as he held Scott to a tree.

"Too late, they know we're here. Run." Derek said, turning around and grabbing my hand. After we were a little away from the danger, we turned around to see that Scott didn't follow. I saw a bright light and then Scott yelled out in pain.

"I'll take care of them. You get Scott." Derek said, running towards the three men. I ran towards Scott but waited until the men were distracted. The man on the left was thrown backwards and then the man on the right flew backwards and hit a tree. I took my chance and got Scott free from the arrow. We ran from the one guy that was left. We slowed down as Scott started to change back.

"Who were they?" Scott asked.

"Hunters, the kind who have been hunting us for centuries," Derek replied.

"Us, you mean you. You did this to me." Scott said.

"Is it really that bad, Scott? That you guys can see better, hear more clearly, move faster more than any human can ever hope?" Derek asked. He paused then said, "You been given something that most people would kill for. The bite is a gift."

"I don't want it." Scott said, looking to me.

"You will and your gunna need me in order to control it." Derek said. "So you and me, Scott, we're brothers now and Lovella here is our sister."

The next morning Scott and I were walking home when a beat up jeep pulled up next to us. Scott and I got in the jeep. Stiles kept looking at Scott and me but we didn't want to talk about it.

"You know what actually worries me that most." Scott said. I rolled my eyes and leaned backwards.

"If you say Allison, I'm gunna punch you in the head." Stiles said, glaring at him. I growled in agreement.

"She probably hates me now." Scott said. I rolled my eyes, again and sighed. That was the only thing he could whine about last night and I was up to my elbows in his whining.

"I doubt that, but you might want to come up with a pretty amazing apology or you know you could just tell her the truth and revel in the awesomeness that you guys are freaking werewolves." Stiles said, looking at me through the rearview mirror. I shook my head and laughed. Scott looked at him like he was crazy and Stiles continued to talk, "Okay, bad idea." He paused again and then said, "Hey, we'll get through this. All of us, Come on, if I have to I'll chain you up myself on full moon nights and feed you live mice. I had a boa once I could do it. I could also help Love with her 'sexual needs'."

"Yeah right, remember what I told you about your information." I said. Scott chuckled and looked out the window.

"I'm a dominant male and I'd willingly satisfy…" Stiles started but Scott cut him off.

"Stop," Scott said to Stiles. He turned toward me and said, "When were you going to tell me that you were a werewolf?"

"I didn't really plan on telling either of you." I said, honestly.

"Does your dad know?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, he married my mother. I got the gene from my mother." I replied.

"You were born one?" Scott inquired, confused.

"Yeah." I whispered, "You're not mad that I kept this from you, right?"

"No, why would we be?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know." I said, as I looked out the window to the woods that we were driving by.

* * *

A/N: That was the bonus chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it.


	8. Without Hesitation

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. Read, Review, & Be Happy!

* * *

I was at lacrosse practice because Stiles was my ride home. I tried not to listen to the conversations going on around and on the field. I could sense that Derek was standing behind the bleachers, watching Scott and I. After Scott was taken down by Jackson, coach went over and had a talk with him. Scott ran back in line and tried again. It went in slow motion. Scott ran towards Jackson. Next thing I saw was Jackson flat on his back gripping his shoulder but I was more worried about Scott when he kneeled over and gripped his helmet. Stiles got to Scott and picked him up, running him towards the locker room. I trailed behind, making sure that nobody saw me going into the boys' locker room.

I walked into the locker room to see Scott trying to kill Stiles. I, being the protective friend that I am, attacked Scott. Scott was on the lockers when I barreled him over them barely missing Stiles. Stiles's was wide-eyed and frightened. Scott and I rolled over each other trying to gain the higher end. I was shot by cool foam and fell on top of Scott. I looked over at Stiles to see him holding the fire extinguisher.

"Stiles," Scott mumbled, "what happened?" I looked at Scott. I was afraid. I didn't remember anything that happened after I phased and I was still ready to strangle Scott. My hands were loosely wrapped around Scott's neck.

"You tried to kill me," Stiles said, pointing at Scott then he turned to me and said, "You tried to kill Scott." he paused and then continued, "Like I told you before, it's the anger. It's your pulse rising. It's a trigger."

"But that's lacrosse. It's a pretty violent game, if you hadn't noticed." Scott interrupted Stiles.

"I had total control. I was fine." I told Stiles.

"Well, it's going to be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field. You can't play Saturday. You're gunna have to get out of the game." Stiles said.

"But I'm first line." Scott said, interrupting Stiles. I sighed and shook my head.

"Not anymore," Stiles said.

After practice Stiles took Scott and I to Scotts' house. Melissa was talking to Scott and I just snuck in through Scott's bedroom door. My dad would be home this Saturday and I could finally relax at my own house. I think I was going to discuss some things with him. I have always been very close with my father.

"Hey. I'm about to video chat Stiles." Scott asked, leaning against the door frame. At that moment I was hanging upside down from his bed with my headphones in.

"Yeah, Sure," I said, jumping from the bed. I landed on my feet with prefect balance.

"Careful. I don't want my mom finding about any of this. If she knew the reason why I was always tired she would freak out and send me to a mental institution and you would be going with me." Scott said. I busted out laughing.

"Come on." Scott demanded, grabbing my arm and dragging me to his computer.

I sat down on Scott's computer chair and looked at the blank screen. Scott sat on me but I pushed him off me when he made the call. Stiles came on the screen with a toy gun pointed at us.

"What did you find out?" Scott asked, sitting up from the ground.

"Well, it's bad Jackson's got a separated shoulder." Stiles replied.

"Because of me," Scott asked.

"Because he's a tool," Stiles said.

"Is he gonna play?" Scott asked.

"They don't know yet. They're just counting on you for Saturday." Stiles said. Everything went quiet. Stiles stopped talking and leaned closer to the screen.

"What?" I asked leaning into the screen as well. Stiles started to type 'It looks like…' but the computer froze and the spinning wheel of death popped up on the screen. I looked closer at our screen and realized what he was talking about. The computer caught up and 'someone's behind you.' popped up on the screen.

Derek grabbed Scott by the arm and dragged him to the wall. I sat there and just watched with wide eyes.

"I saw you on the field today." Derek announced.

"What are you talking about?" Scott asked, playing stupid.

"You shifted in front of them. If they find out what you are, they find out about me, about all of us then it isn't just the hunters after us. It's everyone." Derek said.

"Th-Th-They didn't see anything. I-I-I swear."

"They won't because if you even try to play in that game on Saturday, I'm going to kill you myself." Derek threatened, then he turned on me, "and Lovella, I swear if you lose one ounce of control at all or let him play I swear you will be in the same grave as him."

"Try me." I growled. Derek came at me and picked me up by the neck.

"Don't test me because I will do it without hesitation." He said, darkly then he vanished.

"Same with my father." I shot back. Derek placed me gently on the ground and vanished from the room.

The next day Scott had left early for school so he could talk to coach. Stiles was sitting outside in his jeep while I got ready. I had texted him early to come get me so that way I wouldn't make us late. It just made Stiles extremely early to get me. I was wearing a pair of jeans with a black tang top and my black leather jacket. I heard a horn honking and ran out the door to get in Stiles' jeep. I started to apply my makeup lightly and finished just as Stiles pulled into the schools parking lot.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, why," I asked, as I climbed out of his jeep.

"I was worried." Stiles said, climbing out of the jeep. I made my way with Stiles up to the school so we could start our day at this horrid place.

School was almost over and most of my classes just sort of dragged on. I was in math class with Lydia and Scott while they were at the board trying to solve problems from last night's homework, I tuned into what they were saying to each other.

"I think you sort of are, especially when you brutally injure my boyfriend by ramming into him." Lydia stated.

"He brutally injured himself ramming into me." Scott defended.

"Jackson's gonna play tomorrow but he's not gonna be at his peak. I prefer my boyfriend at peak performance." Lydia stated. "I date the captain of the winning lacrosse team and if they start off the season losing, I date the captain of the losing lacrosse team. I don't date losers."

"Losing one game isn't gonna kill anyone." Scott paused and turned back to his problem. He was nowhere close to finishing it and Lydia was halfway done. "In fact, it might even save someone."

"Fine, don't play. We'll probably win anyway and we'll go out after like we're planning, and I'll introduce Allison to all the hot players on the team and Scott McCall can stay home surfing the net for porn." Lydia stated, finishing her problem and coming back to take her seat next to me. I held back my laughter as Scott tried to finish his problem.

"Mr. McCall, you are not even close to solving your problem." Mr. Ringald said.

"Where's Scott? I need him." Stiles said, as I escaped my AP History class.

"For what," I asked walking beside him.

"I need him to listen to a conversation. Wait! You can help me!" Stiles said, dragging me over to a corner and pointing to his father. I was tuning into the conversation when Stiles tapped me on the arm.

"Can you hear them?" Stiles asked.

I shushed him and turned back to the conversation but I was hyper aware that Stiles had his arm above my head and he was breathing down my neck.

"I want everyone under the age of 18 to be in their home by 9:30 PM. We would like to institute the curfew effective immediately." Stiles dad said.

"Curfew because of the body," I said, turning towards Stiles.

"Unbelievable. My dad is out looking for a rabid animal while the jerkoff who actually killed the girl is just hanging out doing whatever he wants." Stiles said.

I turned around and looked at him to say, "We can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek."

"I can do something." Stiles said.

"Like what?" I asked with a sigh.

"Find the other half of the body." Stiles said, walking away from me.

"Are you kidding me?" I shouted, running after him. "Stiles you just can't find the body while taking a stroll through the forest."

"I don't care. I'm going to find it." He said, busting out the front doors of the school. I rolled my eyes at his maturity. I noticed that Lydia was introducing Allison to a boy that was on the lacrosse team and Scott was on his way over to stop it. I beat him to it and placed myself in front of him and Scott. Lydia spotted and me and smirked. She introduced me to a boy that I knew from my AP History class.

"Come on, Lydia." I said, taking her away from Scott. I was talking to Lydia, Jackson and Marcus about us all going out next weekend. I had recognized Marcus from Lydia's party. I chuckled when he told me he never found me after I told him to get me a drink. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I said goodbye to everyone and picked up my phone when I was far enough away.

"Hello." I said.

"Hey. I need you. Come to Derek's place." Scott said, than hung up.

"Does anyone say please these days?" I asked and started to jog to Derek's.

"Scott! Where are you?" I shouted, as I arrived.

"Right here, now come on. I need to talk to Derek." Scott said, angrily.

"Talk or yell?" I mumbled.

"Just talk!" Scott shouted at me. I sniffed the air and thought I smelt something that was dying. I knew that Derek had buried Laura's body near the house but I thought that it would have been further away.

"Derek! Stay away from her! She doesn't know anything!" Scott shouted at Derek. Derek jumped off his porch and walked towards us.

"Yea, What if she does? You think your little buddy Stiles can just Google werewolves and now you got all the answers is that it? You don't get it yet Scott but I'm looking out for you. Think about what could happen. You're out on the field the aggression takes over and you shift in front of everyone." Derek lectured. I was used to it. He was the one that taught me everything that I needed to know. "Your mom and all your friends and when they see you, everything falls apart. Isn't that right El?"

I turned away from Derek and watched as Scott's lacrosse stick was tossed back to him but when I turned back around Derek was gone.

"Let's go home!" Scott shouted.

When we got home, Scott went to his room to fix his lacrosse stick and I went to lie down. The front door banged open and Stiles came running passed my door. I ran after him towards Scott's room.

"What did you find? How did you find it? Where did you find it? And yes I've had a lot of Adderall." Stiles shouted. He was repeatedly blinking and twitching.

"I found something at Derek's." Scott said.

"Are you kidding? What?" Stiles said.

"There's something buried there. I could smell blood. Vel, could too." Scott replied.

"That's awesome. I mean that's terrible. Who's blood?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know but when we do your dad nails Derek for the murder then you help me play lacrosse without changing because there is no way I'm not playing that game." Scott said, throwing his lacrosse stick on his bed and out the door.

"Scott! I can't let you do this. It is not only your life it is mine he has threatened and right now he will do everything he promised because he is angry with me." I shouted as he walked out the front door.

* * *

A/N: I feel so bad, again. I'm determined to get this posted on the right day because I know people look forward to it so I promise next week it will be up on time. I couldn't believe the finale. I was so shocked about all of it. It was so awesome. I was on the edge of my seat most of the time. So many questions have yet to be answered and I can't wait tip January 6th for them to be answered. What did you guys think of the finale? By the way I made a twitter for this story. Here it is: Warrior13FF I will most likely be on it. So follow me and you could get exclusive looks at my favorite quotes from future chapters and I will post questions for everyone. I do have a question posted already, so go take a look.


	9. Daddy's Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.

* * *

"Derek!" I yelled, walking back on to his property after Stiles and Scott went to the hospital. "Scott found a scent on your property and I know it belongs to Laura. You could be put in jail for this."

"They have no proof that I killed her." Derek stated from inside his house.

"The body is in your side yard that will be enough for them to accuse you." I said, towards him. At least I thought it was towards him until I felt a breath on my neck. I threw my elbow backwards and hit Derek in the gut knowing that he wouldn't expect me to hit him. He stumbled a little but caught himself and tackled me to the ground. I rolled him over trying to get the upper hand. Derek pinned my hands above my head and forced me to stop moving.

"They can hold me for twenty four hours but if they can't find anything other than me burying my sister out of respect than I can be released." Derek stated. I spit in his face, making him release my hands and pushed him off of me. Derek wiped his face and frowned.

"I was just trying to warn you that you might get arrested tomorrow or tonight or whenever." I said.

"You don't need to worry about me. I'll be fine." Derek sighed. I nodded my head as I rubbed my wrists to make the pain from Derek's grasp go away.

"Can you take me to Scott's house?" I asked, as I stood up from the ground.

Derek nodded as he started for his Camaro. I smirked as I sat down in the passenger seat. Derek made his way out of the winding dirt path.

"When's your father coming home?" Derek questioned.

"Tomorrow, hopefully." I sighed.

"Is he retired?" Derek asked. I knew he wasn't talking about being a recruiter but it was the other job that my dad had done on the side.

"Last I heard, he was but with others in town that could change. He would do it for our safety, though. We will see when he gets here." I replied. I knew my father didn't enjoy his side job after my mother was killed and ran from it as soon as he could. He was pretty much banished from the job when they found out who he had married. They didn't think once that when they had a child it would turn out like her mother.

"The others don't know about you?" Derek asked.

"They know about me but they don't know that I'm like my mother." I sighed.

"What vehicle does your dad drive?" Derek inquired, randomly.

"A dark blue Chevy Equinox, why?" I questioned back. My chin was tilted up slowly when my eyes landed on that very same vehicle. I smiled and threw myself out of Derek's car with a loud 'thank you' falling behind me. I heard Derek's Camaro drive away back towards home.

"Daddy," I shouted, launching myself at my father, who was sitting in the McCall's living room.

"Hey sweetheart!" my father replied, as he wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. My father, Robert McCall, is a tall broad man with dark brown almost black eyes and shaved black hair. My father was a marine but now he is a recruiter for the marines. My mother, Serena McCall, died when I was eleven. My mother had dark brown and dark blue eyes. I had my father's black hair and my mother's blue eyes.

"Lovella, when did you get here?" Mrs. McCall asked. My dad released me and I sat beside him on the couch. Mrs. McCall was sat across from me on the love seat.

"I got here last week. I promised my dad that I would avoid you as best I could and I accomplished it." I said, looking at my dad.

"Good job," he said, messing with my hair. I chuckled and rubbed his buzzed head.

"Where have you been staying?" Melissa asked, concerned.

"I've been staying in Scott's room. I was only allowed out when you were at work. Scott kept me a secret." I replied.

"That boy is going to be in big trouble one day." Melissa mumbled. I chuckled and looked away.

Melissa looked up at the clock on her wall and sighed, "As much as I would love to continue this get together, I must get to work. I know what we could do. Scott made first line on the lacrosse team please come watch him. It would make him happy to see you in the stands. You pretty much helped me raise him."

"Well congratulations to him and we will both be there." My dad said. He ushered me out of the house and towards his SUV. I crawled into the passenger seat and got myself comfortable. My dad got in and just stared out the windshield. I was about to ask him if something was wrong but he stopped me.

"How did you get to Melissa's place?" he asked.

"I hitched a ride from a friend." I said, trying to avoid giving names. "By the way, my friend wants to know if you're retired?" I had emphasized the retired part so he knew which 'job' I was talking about.

"No, at this point, with so many others in the area I can't leave you unprotected. The best way is to try and get in good with them again is to make them think that you are one of us." He said. I nodded.

"Scott got bit. He knows about me but has no clue about you so can you try to keep it to yourself." I stated.

"I guess that's another person that I have to keep a close eye on. Your mother would want me to watch Derek and Laura and now I have to keep an eye on my godson." He sighed.

"Laura's dead," I whispered, tears springing to my eyes.

"You're kidding, right?" my father asked.

I shook my head and whimpered, "Right in front of me and whoever did it is now Alpha. Now the Alpha wants Scott and me in his/her pack."

"We'll figure everything out. There is nothing to worry about. Now let's go home. We can unpack the rest of our house tomorrow." He said, as he started the car and backed out.

* * *

A/N: Just reminding everyone that I have a twitter so go check it out. The link is right here: /Warrior13FF Check out the account and the question that I have posted. Follow me and I might just follow back. Tweet me I always tweet back no matter what.


	10. If You Can't Beat'em, Join'em

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf much to my dismay. Read, Review, & Be Happy!

* * *

After a whole day of unpacking and trying to cook a semi-decent meal with my dad, I was sitting in the bleachers waiting for the players to come out on the field. My dad thought it would be a good idea to go to the bathroom now and not halfway through the game, to which I agreed with him. Allison sat down next to me with her father on the other side. He waved to me and I smiled back. The players were coming on the field. Stiles and Scott were behind and Lydia was headed straight for Scott. She had a little conversation with him then she came over and sat in front of Allison.

"Allison, you didn't introduce me to your friend." Allison's father said.

"This is Lovella Chasse." Allison said, as the game began.

"Chris Argent," Allison's father introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you," I replied, shaking his hand. The game had been going on with not a lot of action from Scott. It was mostly just Jackson and Stiles would occasionally look at me with wide eyes and chew on his glove. Even though my father had gone to the bathroom at the beginning of the game, he still had to go. When he came back, Chris was gone from the bleachers.

"What number is Scott?" Allison's father asked to no one, while my dad was in the bathroom.

"Eleven. Otherwise known as the only one who hasn't caught a single ball the entire game," Lydia said.

"I hope he's okay." Allison said.

"I hope we're okay." Lydia mumbled. "We need to win this. Allison some help here."

"Lovella, that's an unusual name." Allison's father said. "Does it mean anything?"

"My father said it means wolf." I said, looking over at him.

"Who's your father?" Allison's father asked.

"Robert Chasse." I responded.

"I thought your name sounded familiar. Your father is an old friend of mine. Do you remember me by chance?" He said, surprised.

"Only a little. I mostly remember your sister, Kate." I said.

"Everyone remembers Kate. Where's your father?" He said, chuckling.

"He's in the bathroom but he should be back in a little bit." I replied, just as my father took his place beside me.

"Chris Argent, long time no see. What are you doing in Beacon Hills?" my father asked. Chris gave me a side glance and then looked to my father who just nodded.

"You started training her?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, she turned seventeen a few months ago so I decided that it would be best if I trained her now while she was still young." my father replied.

"Three Betas and one Alpha, we came here to stop them. There have been killings recently and everything points to them. Derek Hale is back. He was just arrested this morning for murder. We just need to know where to start." Chris stated.

"Set traps around the Hale house. If Derek is a beta than the other betas are going to want to be around each other. You could have three betas no problem and the Alpha will come to his/her Betas call." I said. I was now a double agent. I was working with the enemy to protect myself and my friends.

"We can do that. I have one problem with her knowing about everything though." Chris said.

"What's wrong with me knowing?" I asked, confused.

"I don't want Allison apart of this yet. Kate is coming into town and if she knew that you knew she would want Allison to know everything. When you are around Kate or Allison I want you to be as ignorant as possible. You have no idea about the supernatural." Chris demanded. I just nodded my head knowing that by knowing this stuff could put Allison in more danger than she has ever been in.

During that conversation Scott had scored two goals and he was now cornered. His anger was rising. The other team started to come at him and Scott fired the ball at the net. He scored and then ran off the field. I jumped off the bleachers and ran towards Stiles. He was celebrating but then he turned towards his dad. Allison had run off and I didn't see her. Lydia was kissing Jackson. I was standing behind Stiles looking for Allison just in case she was still around but I knew exactly where she was when I smelled fear. She was in the boy's locker room looking for Scott and Scott had no control over his emotions.

"Stiles, we've got to get to the locker room." I shouted, dragging him towards the locker room.

I ran into the locker room to see not what I thought. I pictured Allison dead on the floor with Scott covered in her blood. I never thought Scott and Allison would be making out in the middle of the locker room shower. I thought if you can't beat them you might as well join them. I grabbed Stiles by the collar of his jersey and pulled him into a kiss.

"Stiles, Lovella?" Allison called out.

"Umm, yea, I'll kiss I mean see you later Stiles." I said, backing out of the locker room with Allison in front of me.

"I kissed him." I said smiling.

"I saw." Allison said, laughing.

"Well, I saw you and Scott. I thought instead of watching, kiss Stiles, so I did." I said, laughing next to Allison.

* * *

A/N: Hello Everyone! I'm on time. I got through my first full week of college and I'm pretty proud of myself and I really like it. Not much to say this week. The next chapter will be up in a few hours. I thought I'd let you guys read through chapter 10 before I put up chapter 11.


	11. Your Going Out With Him

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf which sucks. Read, Review, and Be Happy!

"Ella!" a voice shouted. I turned around and saw Allison running at me. I was standing at my locker pulling out a few books for my first class. I was trying to relax after seeing the mess that was out back by the buses. "Have you seen Scott?"

"No. Have you seen Stiles?" I asked.

"No, but they have to be together." She said, as she picked her books out of her locker, that was next to mine.

We walked away from her locker towards Scott's. I looked behind me when Allison's books fell to the floor.

"You scared the hell outta me." Allison said. "Vel and I were just looking for you."

"You're okay." Scott stated, bending over to help her pick up her books.

"Once my heart starts beating again, yeah," She replied.

I broke up the couple and asked, "Where is Stiles?"

"Around the corner, why," Scott replied, as I took off around the corner.

"Stiles," I said as I threw my arms around his neck, "We need to talk."

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked, holding me in his arms.

"About the other night." I stated, as he sat me down on my feet.

"Attention students, this is your principal. I know your all wondering about the incidents that occurred last night to one of our buses and the front parking lot. While the police work to determine what happened, classes will proceed as scheduled." The principal said over the intercom.

"What about the other night?" Stiles asked, looking panicked.

"I like you but it was totally in the moment and I didn't know what else to do." I whispered.

"Yeah, I kind of just went along with it." Stiles said, looking me in the eyes.

"I just didn't want you to get the wrong idea." I said.

"I understand. It's fine. I'm still trying to get Lydia." Stiles said, determined.

"Of course." I said, wrapping my arms around Stiles and rolled my eyes. "I'll see you after class."

I walked into my English class to see Lydia already saving a seat beside her. I sat down in the seat and she leaned over to talk to me.

"Allison told me that she is going out with Scott tomorrow so I was thinking that you, Jackson, and I should tag along. Of course, you still need to make that date with Marcus so I thought this would be a good time. I already told him that you would go out with him so you can't really change your plans with him and I thought," Lydia babbled, but I stopped her.

"No, I will not go out with Marcus. I refuse to go," I started, but Lydia interrupted.

"Hear me out before you interrupt me again. Just go out with him once you don't have to see him again unless you want to." Lydia stated.

"I don't want to go out with Marcus. Please I just don't want to see anyone." I said, as the teacher came in the room.

"You're going deal with it." Lydia whispered, as the teacher started talking about the book we were reading.

I walked out of my class with Lydia beside me. She was silent, just walking beside me but I could tell that I wasn't the one that was leading the way. The way that she held herself she would always be a leader and a smart one at that. We stopped in front of my locker knowing that we were here to wait for Allison because I didn't need anything. I turned away from Lydia to see Allison coming down the hallway towards us with a smile on her face.

"Did you find Stiles this morning?" Allison asked me.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Just asking, you seemed really determined to find him." She reviewed.

Allison closed her locker and we began to walk to our classes. Lydia and I were on our way to our chemistry class while Allison was headed to her math class. We went in different directions as we got to the end of the hallway.

"What do you think we should do? I mean I know it's going to be Allison and Scott's first date so I think we should let them pick but I want to do something fun. Maybe I should give them some suggestions and just let them pick from them." Lydia babbled. I just rolled my eyes and continued to chemistry.

* * *

A/N: The second chapter of the day! Woohoo! I'm gunna be honest I totally flipped this chapter around and I just finished it now. By the way any of you Ghost Adventure fans. It's Ghost Adventures Friday! Check out my twitter. Just log on to twitter and look up: Warrior13FF or go to my profile and click on the link I have put on it. I changed it because I didn't like.


	12. No Ifs, Ands, or Buts

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf and the amazing good looking men on the show. Read, Review, & Be Happy!

* * *

It was lunch time now. I had just walked in with my lunch in hand and Allison next to me. Allison dragged me over to the lunch line.

"What's going on with you and Stiles?" Allison asked.

"Nothing, I just needed to talk to him about what happened after the game so he didn't get the wrong idea." I sighed, knowing that I couldn't get out of her questioning.

"So that's why you were looking for him this morning." Allison commented.

"Yes," I shrugged her off. I walked toward the almost full table. Scott and Stiles were giving questioning glances around themselves as Lydia and a few friends sat with them. I walked towards them with Allison following behind me.

"Move." I said, deadpanned, towards the girl who was seated next to Stiles.

"What?" she asked.

"Are you deaf? I said move." I stated, flashing my electric blue eyes. Her eyes widened and she scampered away from the table. Scott and Stiles just looked at me and shook their heads. I smirked and took my place next to Stiles.

"Thanks." Allison said, as Scott removed his backpack from the chair that she was going to sit down on.

Jackson came walking over and demanded, "Get up."

"How come you never ask Danny to get up," the guy questioned, Jackson.

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot," Danny answered for Jackson. Jackson pushed the guy out of the seat and sat down.

"So I hear it's some kind of animal attack," Danny said, "probably a cougar."

"I heard mountain lion." Jackson corrected.

"A cougar is a mountain lion." Lydia said. "Isn't it?"

Lydia wasn't stupid and everyone knew that but if she wanted to keep her reputation she had to act dumb and sadly Jackson felt that she was more superior to him when she corrected him. He never liked being less superior to anyone.

"Who cares?" Jackson said. Jackson hated being wrong and I guess being told by his girlfriend hurt his ego. "The guy's probably some homeless tweaker who's going to die anyway."

"Actually I just found out that it is," Stiles spoke up, "Check it out."

Stiles turned his phone so everyone could see and hear. I was behind the phone so I just listened to the news.

"The sheriff's department won't speculate on details of the incident but confirmed the victim, Garrison Meyers, did survive the attack. Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical condition."

"I know this guy." Scott announced.

"You do?" I asked, scrunching my eyebrows together.

"Yeah, when I used to take the bus back when I lived with my dad, he was the driver." Scott replied. Scott, Stiles and I exchanged a look and then went back to eating.

"Can we talk about something more fun?" Lydia asked. "Like, oh, where are we going tomorrow night? You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right? Lovella remember you still need to go out with Marcus."

I groaned and looked to Stiles. His eyebrows were scrunched together.

"Um, we were thinking of what we were gonna do." Allison replied.

"Well, I am not sitting home again watching lacrosse videos, so if six of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun." Lydia said.

Scott turned to Allison and had a quick conversation with her while I turned to Lydia.

"I told you I don't want to go out with him." I said.

"Like I said, you're going no ifs, ands or buts." She replied, making it her final words.

"Great sounds fun." I sighed.

"You know what else sounds fun. Stabbing myself in the face with this fork." Jackson said, interrupting Allison and I.

"How 'bout bowling? You love to bowl." Lydia announced to Jackson.

"Yeah, with actual competition," Jackson said, rolling his eyes.

"How do you know we're not actual competition?" Allison taunted. Scott and I smiled at each other. We both knew that I was good at bowling and that I was on my old school's bowling team. "You can bowl, right?"

"Sort of," Scott said.

"Is it sort of or yes?" Jackson asked, leaning on the table.

"Yes, in fact, Lovella and I are great bowlers." Scott said. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

* * *

A/N: It's on time! That's all I really have to say. One more thing. Review please. I would really appreciate it.


	13. German Shepard's Are My Favoritte

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the items that you recognize from the show. I do own Lovella and her father. Read, Review, & Be Happy!

* * *

After lunch, Stiles, Scott and I were walking towards the doors of the school. Scott had work in a few minutes and he was taking me with him so I could hopefully get a job with him.

"You're a terrible bowler!" Stiles shouted.

"I know! I'm such an idiot." Scott shouted back. "Love is the only good bowler in our family."

"God, it was like watching a car wreck. I mean, first it turned into the whole group date thing and then out of nowhere that phrase." Stiles said.

"Hang out." Scott sighed.

"You don't hang out with hot girls, okay? It's like death. Once it's hanging out, you might as well be her gay friend. You and Danny can start hanging out." Stiles said. He turned to me and asked, "Why are you going out with a kid named Marcus? He sounds like trouble."

"Because he is not trouble, he is actually a really good guy. He is on the lacrosse team and in a few of my AP classes." I said, defending Marcus. I never really wanted to go out with him but it was pretty much the only way to get him away from Allison so Scott wouldn't kill him. I didn't know that Lydia would actually set me up with him to hang out with him.

"How is this happening? I either killed a guy or I didn't." Scott said.

Stiles wasn't paying attention to Scott though. Stiles was asking his own questions.

"I don't think Danny likes me very much." Stiles said. I chuckled.

"I ask Allison on a date, and now we're hanging out." Scott sputtered.

"Am I not attractive to gay guys?" Stiles asked, totally off topic.

"Stiles, why do you need to be attractive to gay guys?" I asked.

"I make first line, and the team captain wants to destroy me and now—now I'm gonna be late for work. Come on, Ella. Let's get you a job."

Scott rode his bike as I ran behind him. It wasn't long before we arrived at the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic. Scott left his bike in front of the building and ran for the front door.

"Stay out here." Scott said. I stood out front waiting for Scott and his boss.

"Lovella!" a voice said from behind me. I turned around to see Sheriff Stilinski looking at me.

"Sheriff and who is this? Hey buddy." I said looking at the German Shepard by the Sheriff's feet.

"You like dogs?" the sheriff asked.

"Yes, I especially love German Shepard's. They're my favorite. I have always wanted one." I revealed to the Mr. Stilinski.

"Well this one needs his stitches out so I'll see you later." The Sheriff said, walking into the room.

I waited about ten minutes before the vet and the sheriff came out. I stayed seated and waited for them to finish talking.

"Goodbye Lovella." The sheriff called from over his shoulder.

"Goodbye Sheriff Stilinski." I shouted back.

"Your Scott's friend?" the vet asked.

"Yes, my name is Lovella Chasse." I said.

"Dr. Deaton, pleasure to meet you. When can you start?" Dr. Deaton said, catching me off guard.

"Just like that?" I asked.

"Just like that, now when can you start?" he asked again.

"Any time next week," I said.

"Great, I'll see you next Monday. By the way, I knew your mother. She was a very bright and strong woman. You look just like her." He said.

"Thank you, but how did you know my mother?" I asked, as I stopped at the door.

"Some things are better off left to the unknown. How is your father?" he avoided the question like it was his job. It was like my mother wanted me to learn everything on my own after the fire. She did a good job with trying to keep me from harms way.

"He's fine. How do you know my parents?" I asked.

"I just knew your mother and your father was an added bonus to know." He replied, walking back of the clinic.

I turned back to the door and made my way out of it. I started my walk home from the office. Halfway home Scott texted me asking me to meet him at Derek's. I turned around and made my way towards the woods. "This better be good."

* * *

A/N: It's ON TIME!


	14. Go Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters that you notice. Read, Review, & Be Happy!

* * *

As I arrived at Derek's ashen house, I saw Scott at his door waiting patiently for Derek to answer him. I jogged up next to him and stood quietly. Derek opened the door with his signature scowl on his face. Derek stepped out of the house and closed his door, still having a menacing glare on his appearance.

"Okay. I know I was a part of you getting arrested and that we basically announced you to the hunters. I also don't know what happened to your sister." Scott paused, and looked at me. I nodded and he continued, "But I think I did something last night. I had a dream about… someone. But someone else got hurt. And it turns out that part of the dream might actually have happened."

After Scott stopped, Derek looked at me with raised eyebrows.

Derek turned back to Scott and asked, "You think you attacked the driver?"

"Did you see what I did last night?" Scott asked urgently.

"No," Derek replied, quickly.

"Can you at least tell me the truth? Am I gonna hurt someone?" inquired Scott. I was wondering the same thing because I wasn't in any way connected to the Alpha.

"Yes." Derek declared, seriously.

"Could he kill someone?" I spoke up. I was scared, but I shouldn't be. I have seen scarier things living in Alabama but this was a tad more freighting.

"Yes." Derek announced, louder.

"Am I going to kill someone?" Scott asked.

"Probably." Derek stated, surely. Scott was put off by this answer and went to lean against a support beam of the house. I sat down on the steps while the rain slightly hit me. I was scared, what if I hurt someone I love or killed them. I would never forgive myself. I would probably kill myself with guilt.

"Look, I can show you how to remember. I can show you how to control the shift, even on a full moon. But it's not gonna come for free." Derek replied. He sat down next to me then looked at Scott. Derek put an arm around me reassuring me that everything would be alright.

"What do you want?" Scott asked.

"You'll find out. But for now I'm gonna give you what you want. Go back to the bus. Go inside. See it, feel it. Let your senses—your sight, smell, touch—let them remember for you. Lovella you should've known what to do. You do it all the time." Derek said, squeezing my shoulder before standing up and walking towards Scott. I nodded and followed Derek with my eyes to look at Scott's face.

"That's it? Ju—just go back?" Scott asked, trying to be sure.

"Do you want to know what happened?" Derek asked Scott.

"I just wanna know if I hurt him." Scott said. I looked away knowing that was a lie.

"No, you don't. You wanna know if you'll hurt her." Derek said. Scott looked away from confirming to Derek that was all Scott cared about. I scoffed and got up.

We walked home and called Stiles for a ride to the school. It was a silent ride as we pulled up to the school. Stiles parked his jeep and got out along with Scott and I.

"Hey, no, just me. Someone needs to keep watch." Scott stated. I rolled my eyes and made my way up the fence and did a handstand on the top. I did a back flip off of the fence and landed with ease, while Scott and Stiles argued.

"Lovella, get back over here." Scott said.

"I'm the one that is trained. I can help you." I stated.

"No! That's final. If I can't learn by myself then I'll never learn." Scott said.

I groaned and climbed back over the fence slowly with a pout. I looked at Scott then grabbed ahold of Stiles and drug him back to the jeep. I sat in the back seat of the jeep, keeping lookout while Stiles fidgeted in the drivers seat.

"Why are we even here?" Stiles asked.

"You are here because Scott needs a look out. I'm still trying to figure why I'm here." I mumbled.

"I hate being look out. Why can't I go help Scott?" Stiles sighed

"Scott doesn't want you to get hurt and he needs to concentrate on what he is doing and not watching your back. I want to know why I can't help?" I groaned, sliding into my seat more. A light flashed on the pavement going towards the school and I knew the security guard was coming. Stiles repeatedly honked the horn. We saw Scott run out of the bus and jump over the fence. I opened the door as Stiles started up the jeep and Scott climbed in quickly as Stiles drove down the dirt path.

"Did it work? Did you remember?" Stiles asked frantically.

"Yeah, I was there last night." Scott said. "The blood that was there—a lot of it was mine."

"So you did attack them?" Stiles tried to confirm.

"No." Scott said, defending himself.

"I saw glowing eyes on the bus." Scott said, "But they weren't mine. It was Derek."

"What color were the eyes?" I asked, before he could automatically blame Derek.

"They were red but that doesn't matter." Scott shouted at me. It wasn't Derek. His eyes glow blue not red that was an automatic deduction I made in my head. I knew that his eyes would be blue forever along with mine. I always thought it was a birth defect for him but then I got older and had my experience with my eyes.

"What about the driver?" Stiles asked turning back to look at me.

"I think I was actually trying to protect him." Scott said, trying to get Stiles' attention.

"Why would Derek help you remember that he attacked the driver?" Stiles asked, taking his eyes off me, looking at the road quickly then over to Scott.

"That's what I don't get." Scott replied.

"It's got to be a pack thing." Stiles said, looking at Scott then at me.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"Like an initiation. You do the kill together." Stiles replied. It sounded right. I thought about it but Scott was skeptical saying, "Because ripping someone's throat out is real bonding experience."

"Yeah but you didn't do it," Stiles said, "which means you're not a killer and it also means that…"

"I can go out with Allison." Scott said finishing Stiles' sentence.

"I was going to say it means that neither of you will kill me." Stiles said, smiling at me.

"Oh yeah, that too," Scott replied, trying to reassure Stiles that he also cared. I smiled back at Stiles and moved into the back of the jeep so I wasn't crooked in the seat and very uncomfortable.

* * *

A/N: I know I'm late but I went to a baseball game and I didn't post anything because I knew I could post it today. Well I hoped you all enjoy. Review! I really like hearing from you all. If you any of you guys are a fan of my Harry Potter story. I'm gonna be taking it down and probably putting it up somewhere else and this story will probably only be posted every other week so I can split my time between the two stories. Thank you for the support so far.


	15. Try To Beat This

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf as I have said for the past fourteen chapters. Read, Review, Be happy!

* * *

I stood at Allison's door waiting for someone to answer it. I smiled as the door opened to reveal Allison's father. He smiled at me and waved me inside and towards the stairs.

"I'm about to head up there. Just follow me." Mr. Argent said, walking up the stairs towards Allison's room. He walked in the door without knocking. I noticed Allison holding a shirt and Lydia was standing next to Allison with a triumph look.

"Dad, hello," Allison said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Right, I'm sorry, I completely forgot to knock. I brought Lovella up with me though." He apologized and pointed at me.

"Hi Allison." I said, walking over and giving her a hug.

"Hi El." She greeted, hugging me back.

"Hi, Mr. Argent," Lydia said, lying back on the bed.

"Dad, do you need something?" Allison asked.

"I wanted to tell you that you'll be staying in tonight." Mr. Argent commanded, looking at Allison.

"What? I'm going out with my friends tonight." Allison replied, confused.

"Not when some animal out there is attacking people." He said, looking over at me. He stared at me for a few minutes and smirked.

Allison stuttered out an answer but her dad interrupted her, "It's out of my hands. There's a curfew. No one's allowed out passed 9:30 P.M."

"Hey, no more arguing." He said and then left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Lydia looked toward the door and then looked to Allison and said, "Someone's daddy's little girl."

"Sometimes," Allison said, "but not tonight." Allison walked over to her mirror grabbed a beanie then walked over to her window. She opened it quietly and started to climb out it. I was right behind her. Lydia watched from the window as Allison did a front flip off her roof. I followed her with a backflip full twist.

"Eight years gymnastics. Are you coming?" Allison said. Lydia looked at me. I shrugged my shoulders' and said, "Ten years of cheer. I'm trying to find a competing team around here. Do you know of one?"

"I think I'll take the stairs and no." She said, shutting the window and turning away from it towards the door.

I was lacing up my shoes when Marcus finally showed up with a person in tow with him. I raised my eyebrows at the duo and shrugged.

"Hey guys, I got my cousin Isaac to join us for the night. We had to sneak out but it's all good." Marcus said.

"Isaac, you know Lydia and Jackson. This is Scott, Allison, and my personal favorite, Lovella. Everyone this is Isaac." Marcus introduced everyone.

"Isaac Lahey, right?" I asked.

"Yea-a-a, you're Lovella Chasse." Isaac stuttered.

"I remember you. You helped me pull that water balloon prank on Scott." I stated, I turned to Scott and smirked, "Am I right Scott?"

Scott grunted and I chuckled at him, "He hasn't really forgiven me for ruining his favorite Spiderman shirt."

Isaac chuckled a little and went to go grab some shoes. I walked over towards Marcus and sat next to him.

"Lydia tells me that you bowled at your old high school?" Marcus asked, switching his shoes.

"Yupp, I was champion at my high school in Alabama. I actually joined a competitive bowling league in Pennsylvania but I didn't join the high school team until I was in Alabama." I said, smiling.

I heard giggling, and looked up to see Jackson helping Lydia bowl. It was cute. They were really adorable together. Lydia rolled a gutter. Scott and Allison came back over to us. Scott was nervous I could tell. His heart beat had picked up and he was bouncing his knee. Allison got up to take her turn and got a strike. Lydia and Scott congratulated Allison as she sat down. I got up from my seat. I picked up my ball and took a breath. I sent the ball rolling down the lane only hitting eight pins giving me a seven-ten split.

"You'll never be able to do that Chasse." Jackson said. I turned away from them and again took a breath. I threw the ball down the lane again hitting one pinning into the other getting a spare.

"What will I never be able to do, Jackson?" I asked, smirking. Jackson mumbled something along the lines of nothing and got up to take his turn, getting a strike in the process.

"You're up McCall." Jackson said to Scott. Scott got up wiping his hands on his pants. He walked over to the ball rack, grabbed one, and threw it done the lane getting a gutter ball. Jackson started to laugh but I kicked his seat, letting him know that he needed to shut up. Marcus was trying to settle me down by putting his arm around my shoulders but I was still irritated that Jackson had the nerve to laugh at Scott.

"Jackson? Mind shutting up?" Allison vocalized my thoughts.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm just flashing back to the words 'Lovella and I are great bowlers.' I can see that Lovella is but Scott." Jackson said waving his arm that was behind Lydia at me.

"Maybe he just needs a little warming up." Allison said, trying to defend him.

"Maybe he just needs the kiddie bumpers." Jackson said, making Lydia and him laugh all over again. I almost jumped on them but Marcus grabbed me before I could do anything. I glared at Jackson and Lydia but kept control of myself just enough to keep my anger in check. I didn't hear the rest of the conversation as Scott took his second chance and got another gutter ball. Marcus took his turn only getting sevens pins. Isaac took his turn as well and got a spare.

This went on for a while and Scott was standing there for his turn when Allison got up and walked over to him. I listened in on the conversation.

"Scott, you're thinking too much." Allison admitted.

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm ruining this." Scott sighed.

"No, no, not at all, but I wouldn't mind shutting them up so just clear your head and think about something else." Allison said.

"What is she doing?" I heard Isaac ask Marcus asked.

"She's trying to get him pumped up." I replied, turning my head slightly towards him.

"No, I meant you. You seemed so concentrated on them." He said. I heard ball to pin contact and stood up to clap for Scott. I had missed the rest of the conversation so it must have been good to get him to hit the pins.

"What did you say to him?" Lydia asked.

"I just gave him something to think about." Allison smirked at Scott.

Marcus leaned over and hit Scott in the shoulder asking, "What did she give you to think about?"

"Don't worry about it." Scott said. Allison turned around and winked at me. My eyes widened and I choked on air. Marcus and Isaac looked at me confused and worried. Marcus handed me his water. I took a quick drink and reassured them that I was okay.

"Everything okay," Marcus asked, mumbling into my shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, everything's good." I said.

Scott kept bowling like that for the next five rounds making Jackson angrier, which set his game off a little. Isaac, Marcus and I were having a pleasant conversation about lacrosse and my old schools and what I used to do. I had told them that I played softball and ran cross country in Pennsylvania and New York. I also played some field hockey but I mostly sat bench since I wasn't very good at it. In Alabama, I ran cross country again and did pole vault for the track and field team.

"That is seriously amazing. Jackson, uh, how many strikes is that?" Allison asked, gloating. I laughed. Marcus was next to me congratulating Scott for the sixth time that night.

"Six. In a row," Jackson growled.

"Something just clicked, I guess." Scott said to Allison.

"Maybe its natural talent," Allison said.

"I could use some natural talent. You mind helping me out this time, Scott?" Lydia said, flirtatiously.

"Come on. Let's somewhere where we aren't needed," Marcus said taking me to the arcade.

I was playing Pac man while Marcus stood next to me just asking me questions. Isaac had followed behind us playing his own game.

"No way," I laughed, as he told me a story about him and Isaac.

"Isaac and I thought his mom was gunna bust a gasket when she saw that we broke her favorite vase, right Isaac?" He shrugged his shoulders and continued to laugh next to me. Isaac nodded his head and gave a slight smile. Isaac had been quiet for most of the night and a little nervous, I think.

"If you don't stop, telling me these stories, I won't be able to beat the high score." I said.

"I don't want you to beat the high score." He mumbled.

"Why not," I asked, turning around after being killed by the little ghost people.

"Because I want to beat the person who has it now. We have been in a little competition since I met him and I always beat his high score when I come here." He answered, just as I died. He pointed out the name at the top of the screen and chuckled. I laughed with him and pushed him in front of me so he could have a turn to try and beat Stiles.

* * *

A/N: Here is the second chapter. Hope you like it. I'm already on chapter fifteen which I'm actually shocked that I still have more chapters ahead of this. I want to say that it will be another fifteen chapters but if it's more that's okay.


	16. Hickeys and the Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. Period. The End. Read, Review, & Be Happy!

* * *

Marcus was playing Pac man, while I kissed and sucked on his neck. He had died at least three times while trying to beat Stiles's high score and he had to put more money in. His heart was racing. I liked the affect I had on him. It was very entertaining to me. I was trying to concentrate on Marcus playing but my attention was driven away from the game when I heard two familiar voices talking to each other. I patted Marcus on the shoulder and told him to give up and follow me. He did and willingly followed me to the corner where I could see Jackson playing pinball and Scott watching and talking to him. Marcus was biting at my neck so he could get his revenge on me. I grumbled and gave him a gentle push letting him know that he had to stop. He did and just hovered above me waiting for permission.

"You know you got everyone thinking that everything's fine and normal about you, but I know something's off. That's goes for Lovella too. I don't think it's a coincidence that she showed up and now you got all these strange things happening to you. You cheated tonight. Lovella, on the other hand, I believe that she is good but I still think something is off about her. She is so mysterious about what she does. She sneaks off and appears out of nowhere. One day I even saw her come out of the woods just before school started." Jackson accused Scott.

"How do you cheat in bowling?" Scott asked, ignoring all the accusations in his speech.

"I don't know, but you did. And I don't know if it's steroids or something weirder. I'm guessing something weirder since it's pretty obvious that you're a freak. Lovella that's different but I don't know why she would need steroids so it's definitely something weirder for her too. So don't think for a second I've given up on finding out what your little secret is. Tell that to Lovella too." Jackson whispered.

"I don't have any secrets and neither does Lovella." Scott stated, defending us.

"Yeah, you do. And here's the other thing. I don't know why, but I think whatever it is you're hiding, you don't want her to find out about it, either." Jackson announced, nodding his head toward Allison.

I turned back around to Marcus and looked up at him. I started to giggle as I noticed a slight red mark on the side of his neck. He looked at me funny and then realized I was staring at his neck.

"You didn't," Marcus accused.

"Oops." I said, running away from him, towards Allison and Lydia.

"Help!" I shouted for Allison and Lydia's attention. They looked up and noticed me running from Stiles.

"What? What happened?" Allison said, going into defense mode. Lydia looked at Marcus and knew automatically what was wrong because she fell into fits of laughter. Allison took a closer examination of Marcus and started to giggle too. They turned to me and busted out in laughter.

"You asshat," I shouted at Marcus.

"Oops," Marcus said, innocently.

"You guys have matching hickeys." Lydia giggled out.

"It's not that bad is it?" Marcus asked. Lydia reached into her purse and pulled out a make-up mirror handing it to Marcus with a smile.

"Ella." Marcus whined, looking up at me from the mirror.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked, coming over to the group.

"Nothing," Marcus shouted, throwing his hand up to his neck. He rubbed the side of his neck trying to keep the hickey from Scott's view.

"What's wrong with your neck?" Scott asked curiously.

"Just a kink. No worries." Marcus replied, waving his that was against his neck. Scott burst out laughing making Marcus sigh and say, "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up a girl gave me a hickey."

"How am I going to hide this from my dad, Marcus?" I said.

Lydia stood up and walked towards me taking the mirror out Marcus's hand. She proceeded to take a brush out of her purse and swirl it in some cover up. She placed the brush to my neck affectively covering the hickey up. Even though it wasn't going to be there tomorrow I still had to hide it from my father tonight.

"You guys ready?" Isaac asked, as Marcus walked me to his car. I nodded and climbed into the back letting Isaac sit in front with Marcus. Marcus pulled up to my house and I made my way to get out of the car. Marcus helped me out and walked me up to the door. I looked over his shoulder at Isaac and sighed.

"Go take Isaac home. I'll see you in school tomorrow." I said, turning to my door.

"Wait. Can I take you out again?" Marcus asked.

"I'm not looking for a relationship for right now. I'm letting you know that now, okay?" I told him.

"That's fine but can I take you out again?" he asked, again.

"Sure, on one condition," I bargained, "Isaac comes but we get him a date."

"Deal," he smirked and pulled me in for a quick kiss. My porch lights turned on making us jump apart as my father appeared in the front door. He raised his eyebrows and nodded for Marcus to leave.

"Goodnight, sir." Marcus stuttered. I could hear laughing and I looked at Marcus's car to see Isaac laughing from what had just happened. He noticed me looking and stopped. I gave him a small wave and he nodded his head at me.

"Derek! We know you're here! We know what you did!" Scott shouted.

"I didn't do anything." Derek replied calmly. We couldn't see him but we could definitely hear him.

"You killed them!" Scott shouted more accusations at him. Scott started to walk up the stairs, slowly. I followed closely behind Scott.

"They died." Derek responded back.

"Like your sister died," Scott continued, with his accusations. That one had hurt me.

"My sister was missing. I came here looking for her." Derek replied his voice echoing.

"You found her." Scott said.

"I found her in pieces, being used as bait to catch me." Derek said almost on the verge of a whimper.

"I think you killed both of them. I'm going to tell everyone, starting with the sheriff." Scott accused Derek, again.

"Scott, he didn't kill his sister. He would never do that to her. He would be the Alpha. He's not." I whimpered. I was on the verge of crying. I was reliving the memory behind my eyes. Scott got to the top of the stairs. I didn't have time to shout before Derek attacked Scott from behind, sending Scott tumbling down the stairs taking me with him.

Scott went wolf and threw Derek through the wall making him go wolf as well. I stood off to the side and watched as they fought like children. Finally Derek scratched Scott, stopping the childish fight. Derek changed back, as well as Scott.

"I didn't kill him. Neither of us did. It's not your fault, it's not Ella's fault, and it's not mine." Derek proclaimed.

"This!" Scott shouted, waving his hand at me and Scott, "This is your entire fault. You ruined my life."

"No I didn't." Derek declared.

"You're the one who bit me." Scott accused, again. I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms and leaning against the door frame.

"No I'm not." Derek said.

"What?" Scott asked, confused.

"I'm not the one that bit you. Your cousin was born into this life. Do you have a problem with this life that you were raised in?" Derek said.

"Not one bit, it's the only connection I have to my mom." I replied, shrugging.

"Why haven't you morphed?" Scott asked.

I shrugged, "I'm not angry and I know the truth. Derek can't change us."

"Why?" Scott asked, turning to Derek for an answer.

"It's called an Alpha. It's the most dangerous of our kind. You, Love, and I are Betas. This thing is more powerful, more animal than either of us. My sister came here looking for him. She got Love involved, now look where it got both of them. He killed my sister. He is hunting Lovella. Now I'm trying to find him. But I don't think I can do it without you two." Derek sighed.

"Why us," Scott and I asked.

"It's because he's the one that bit you. He somehow can get to Lovella and now you are part of his pack. You guys are the ones that he wants."

* * *

A/N: Here is Chapter 16. Hope you all like it. Review! Please. I asked nicely. It would make me put these up on time. I mean this is on time but I can do better.


	17. Movie Night Interrupted

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen wolf. I do however own Lovella, Marcus, and Lovella's dad. Read, Review & Be Happy!

* * *

It was around 2 in the morning; I was doing homework that was due the next morning when I heard him. I heard a howl and I got up off my desk chair and ran out my window. I should have taken the front door but my dad was a very light sleeper and would be up the second the lock clicked.

"Scott, what's going on?" I asked arriving on the scene late.

"We've got a new Argent in town." Scott replied, "Someone named Kate."

"That's right," I replied, "Allison kept saying how her Aunt Kate was coming to town. She's one of them isn't she?"

"Yea, we have another problem." Scott sighed. He looked back to the two Argents as their conversation continued.

"Chris, there were two of them." Kate stated.

"The Alpha?" Chris asked.

"I don't know but one of them tried to kill me." Kate replied, lugging her gun higher on her shoulder.

"Well, one of them is gonna lead us to the other. He can't do that if he's dead." Chris said.

"I can't help kill either of them if one of them kills me first." Kate fought back.

"How long will it take?" Chris asked, referring to the werewolf that was shot.

"I'd give him 48 hours." Kate shrugged.

The next morning I was sitting in my AP English class with Lydia behind me.

"So are you going to see Marcus again?" Lydia whispered.

"Yea, Isaac, Trisha, him and I are having a movie night at Trisha's house but not until later tonight. Isaac has a shift in the graveyard and he has to get the grave started by tonight." I smiled.

"Why is Isaac joining you?" Lydia asked, tilting her head.

"Well actually Trisha wants to date Marcus and I'm not really ready for a relationship so I thought I could set Trisha and Marcus up so that they can both be happy. I just needed Isaac so I wouldn't feel like a third wheel." I replied.

"I didn't introduce you to Marcus to get into a relationship with him. I introduced you to him so you could show people that you were available to date. I knew you wouldn't want to actually get into a relationship with anyone. I mean with all the moving around I wouldn't either." Lydia said, as the final bell rang.

"Come on." Stiles said, dragging me down the steps of the school. He always dragged me out of school so he could beat the rush to exit the parking lot. We had found a nice routine with carpooling. He would drive one week and then I would drive the next. It was Stiles's turn this week.

"Easy, Stiles that's my arm that you are yanking on." I stated.

"Sorry. Sorry," Stiles laughed. I chuckled right beside him. I threw my bag in the back of his jeep as he pulled out of the parking spot. All of a sudden, Derek stepped out in front of us.

"You've got to be kidding me this guy is everywhere." Stiles mumbled, as Derek fell to the ground. I climbed out of the jeep, walking around to the front of it.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked, kneeling down next to Derek. I kneeled down next to him, trying to hear what was going on without getting any attention but that was already too late with the idiot behind us honking his horn.

"I was shot." Derek said.

"He's not looking so good dude." Stiles stated.

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott asked.

"I can't." Derek said. "It was a different kind of bullet."

"A silver bullet?" Stiles asked, urgently.

"No, you idiot." Derek sighed.

"Wait, wait, that's what she meant when you had 48 hours." Scott said, talking about Allison's Aunt Kate.

"Wait, who said 48 hours?" Derek asked.

"Who shot you?" I asked, trying to get confirmation that we were talking about the same person.

"What are you doing? Stop that." Scott whisper shouted, as Derek morphed back and forth between his human and wolf form.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you I can't." Derek said, with malice in his voice.

"Derek, get up." Scott demanded, from the older werewolf. Scott and I got behind Derek and helped him stand up. We put him in Stiles jeep and stayed near the passenger door for instruction.

"I need you to find out what bullet they used." Derek said.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Scott asked.

"She's an Argent. She's with them." Derek stated.

"Why should I help you?" Scott asked.

"Because you need me," Derek stated, in pain.

"Fine. I'll try." Scott said, backing away from the door.

I walked over to the driver's side and looked at Stiles, "Get him out of here. I'm going to be standby for Scott."

"Scott I'll pick you up before you get to Allison's we can do this together. I'll just say I'm dropping you off. Nod if you heard me." I said. He was talking to Allison but I saw him dip his head forward and back up. "Good."

Before I ran up into the woods I caught Jackson looking at me. I waved and smiled at him and disappeared up into the woods. I took to four limbs and sprinted home.

* * *

A/N: The second post of the day. Wahoo!


	18. The Third Degree

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. Read, Review, & Be Happy!

* * *

"Get in." I said, as I waved for Scott to get in the car. I popped the tailgate and Scott threw his bike in the back and hopped in the passenger seat.

Just as Allison was pulling into her driveway, I pulled in right after her.

"What's Lovella doing here?" Allison asked.

"Just dropping him off thought it would be faster than having to ride that silly bike." I answered for Scott.

"What is going on with you two today? You guys are acting all kinds of bizarre." Allison stated.

"I'm just stressing about classes. I'm not doing as good this year. Lovella is a little nervous to hang out with Marcus tonight." Scott replied.

"Well that's what we are here to do," Allison stated, unlocking the front door.

"I'm going to go. I've got to get ready for tonight. I promised Isaac that I'd pick him up after his shift so we could meet Marcus at Trisha's house." I said, backing away from them.

"You can get ready here. I might have something you can burrow. My aunt might as well." Allison said. "Come on."

"I'll show you my aunt's closet you can go ahead and root around in there. She knows you're looking through it. Stay away from her big black bags. I don't know what's in them but she almost took my hand off when I went to open it." Allison stated, showing me her aunt's closet. "Scott and I will be in my room studying."

"Okay," I said, watching Allison lead Scott to her room.

I heard footsteps downstairs and I still hadn't found the bullet and I looked in every nook and cranny in the guest room and had yet to find a single stupid bullet. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and I rushed to the closet trying to look like I was picking an outfit out still.

"You must be Allison's friend looking for an outfit for a date." A red headed woman said. "I'm Kate Argent."

"Lovella Chasse." I stated shaking Kate's extended hand.

"Robert's daughter, I remember you. You were so cute when you were a baby but now you've grown into a gorgeous young woman." Kate stated, as she turned towards her closet.

She walked over to her closet pulled out a black low v-cut shirt and stated, "That would be cute with your jeans. Would you like to stay for dinner before your movie night with your boyfriend?"

"Umm, no, I really should be heading out. I have to meet him in an hour and we're having dinner at his place." I said, faking an excuse just to leave.

"Come on, your friend Scott is joining us. I promise it won't be long then you can come up here take a shower and get dressed and head to your boy's house." She exclaimed.

"Okay, but just to let you know he's not my boyfriend." I mumbled.

"Oh honey if you're going to his place for dinner and a movie then you are dating which means you're in a relationship." Kate clarified.

"Not if he wants to date someone else." I returned.

"Why are you even going out with him tonight?" Kate inquired, as she escorted me into the dining room.

"Because my friend wants to date him so I'm bringing her along so she can have him." I said, following her into the kitchen.

"I've got another dinner guest. I found her in my room." Kate stated.

"Lovella, I hope you eat meat." Mr. Argent stated.

"Yes, thank you very much, Mr. Argent. I hope you don't mind I insisted that I leave but your sister had other plans." I said, sadly.

"It's no problem, Lovella. Come help me set the table. Oh and call me Chris." Mr. Argent stated.

"Of course, please call me Ella." I said. I looked at my phone before entering the dining room and texted Stiles that Scott and I got stuck at a dinner with the Argent's.

We were halfway through dinner and Scott's heartbeat was erratic. I looked up at him and gave him a swift kick in the shin. I was seated next to Kate while Scott was seated across from me and beside Allison.

"Ow," Scott whispered.

"Chill," I whispered back.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Would you like something else to drink besides water, Scott?" Mrs. Argent asked, politely.

"Ah, no I'm good thanks." Scott replied.

"We can get you some beer." Mr. Argent asked, testing Scott.

There was a pause where Scott had looked shocked at what Chris had just asked him. Scott stuttered, "No, thanks."

"A shot of tequila," Mr. Argent offered. I was thinking that I needed those offers at this time with all this tension in the air but the woman next to me was quite fine with it. I think she found it quite amusing.

"Dad, really," Allison asked her father.

"You don't drink, Scott." Mr. Argent stated in a questioning manner.

"I'm not old enough too." Scott stated.

"That doesn't seem to stop many teenagers." Mrs. Argent stated from the other side of Scott.

"No but it should." Scott said, looking up at me. I smirked. He was getting the third degree and I was enjoying it.

"Good answer. Total lie but well played Scott. You may yet survive the night." Kate said from my right.

"You ever smoke pot?" Mr. Argent asked. Scott almost choked on his water but Kate saved him from humility.

"Okay, changing the channel to something a little less conservative." Kate chuckled. "So Scott, Allison tells us you're on the lacrosse team. I'm sorry I don't know anything about that. How do you play?"

I sat there through the rest of the conversation trying not to be noticed so I wouldn't be grilled into the ground by Allison's father or mother or aunt. I was now officially afraid of her family and being in a house full of hunters my senses were on high alert. I could hear Allison's heartbeat increase as she started to freak out but it slowed down.

"You know, I think I'll take that shot of tequila." Scott joked, making everyone chuckle.

"You were kidding right?" Mr. Argent said, reassuring himself.

"Yeah." Scott laughed.

* * *

A/N: Here it is! Another time that I am on time. Well I almost forgot because I'm visiting my friend at college and I haven't seen her in a couple months so I was trying to catch up with her. She's passed out now but I'm still awake which isn't shocking. The neighbors are blasting their music but I'm not complaining at least it's not bad music. Thanks for reading and letting me rant. By the way can you guys let me know if any of you read my rant.


	19. Saving Derek

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. Read, Review & Be Happy!

* * *

"What am I supposed to do with him?" Stiles asked. Scott and I called Stiles as soon as we could get up from the table. Scott and I had our ears pressed against Scott's phone trying to keep it down.

"Take him somewhere. Anywhere," Scott said, walking away from me.

"And by the way he's starting to smell." Stiles whined.

"Like what?" I asked, curiously.

"Like death." Stiles stated.

"Okay, take him to the animal clinic." Scott commanded.

"What about your boss?" Stiles asked.

"He's gone by now. There's a spare key in the box behind the dumpster." Scott said. I just sort of stood off to the side like this wasn't my problem.

"Go talk with them. I'm going to continue talking to Stiles." Scott said, shooing me away.

"Go talk with them. Go distract them. Go do something else rather than just standing there." I mocked Scott down the hallway.

"I'm sorry. I got lost on my way back. This house is so big and beautiful Mrs. Argent." I said.

"Why thank you Lovella." Mrs. Argent nodded.

"You're very welcome, Mrs. Argent." I replied back.

"So who is this boy that you are going out with tonight?" Kate asked, coming from where Scott was.

"His name is Marcus but like I said I'm setting him up with my friend Trisha instead." I answered, with a smile.

"Well what about you? I wouldn't think you would want to be a third wheel."

"I actually have to pick up the person that is not going to make me a third wheel in an hour at the graveyard and it is about twenty minutes from here. I better get ready," I said. "Allison, is it okay if I use your shower so I can get ready?"

"Yea, sure, go ahead." She said, pointing upstairs. I had to actually take a shower so the Argent's wouldn't think I was lying. I washed myself quickly and got out. I dried myself off and noticed that my outfit was already on the sink with some fresh pair of undergarments. I'm going to have to thank Allison. I put on the shirt that Kate gave me, slide my jeans on and stuffed my old clothes in a plastic bag that was also given to me. I walked out the door towel drying my hair. I looked at my phone to see a text from Scott. _Found it. _I rolled my eyes and ran down the steps.

"Wow. Look at that shirt. You look good." Kate said.

"Yeah and I really should get going." I said, trying to make an escape.

"Alright, have fun tonight." Kate said, handing me a condom.

I walked out the door with the condom in my hand but I threw it into the glove box of my car. I pulled to the end of the street and waited for Scott. I saw him riding his bike and I flashed my lights letting him know he can get in.

"Come on, come on." I shouted, taking off before he could close the door.

Scott jumped out of the car before I could even stop and ran into the clinic. I parked and turned off the car running into the clinic after him. I found Derek unconscious on the ground and Scott on the floor searching for something.

Stiles and I ran over to Derek. Stiles tried to pat him awake but it wasn't working. I tried calling his name but that didn't seem to work either.

"What do we do? Love, what do we do?" Stiles asked, looking up at me.

"Punch him." I declared.

"Punch him?" Stiles shouted, unsure.

"Yeah, do it." I said.

Stiles reared his arm back and punched Derek in the face, but screeched pulling his arm back into him cradling it. Derek stood up and took the tip of the bullet off and dumped the powder out. He lit it on fire then scooped into his hand and placed it roughly onto his wound. He squirmed on the floor for a minute and then sat up looking perfectly fine.

"That was awesome!" Stiles shouted.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked.

"Except for the agonizing pain," Derek replied, sarcastically.

"Guess the ability to use sarcasm is a sign of good health." Stiles joked. Derek glared at him and I growled in defense at Derek.

"Okay, we saved your life, which means you're going to leave us alone. You got that?" Scott demanded, "And if you don't I'm going to go back to Allison's dad and I'm going to tell him everything…" Scott started to threaten Derek but he cut Scott off by saying, "You're going to trust them? You think they can help you?"

"Why not," Scott shrugged avoiding the question, "They're a lot freaking nicer than you are."

"I can show you exactly how nice they are." Derek said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, pushing off the counter from behind Stiles.

We pulled up to the _Beacon Hills Crossing Home_. I got out after Scott following Derek without question into the home. Scott had other ideas. He wanted answers but Derek was only going to show Scott not tell him.

"Who is he?" Scott asked.

"My uncle," Derek stated, "Peter Hale."

"Is he like you? A werewolf," Scott asked. I nodded but Scott didn't see me.

"He was," Derek stated, sadly. "Now he is barely even human. Six years ago my sister and I were at school. Our house caught fire. Eleven people were trapped inside. He was the only survivor." Derek told us. I already knew the story since I was pretty much family.

"So what makes you so sure that they set the fire?" Scott questioned.

"Cause they were the only ones that knew about us." Derek said.

"Then they had a reason." Scott stated. I stared at Scott horrified by his statement.

"Like what?" Derek asked, "You tell me what justifies this. They say that they'll kill an adult and only with absolute proof but there were people in my family that were perfectly ordinary in that fire. This is what they do and it's what Allison will do."

"What are you doing? How did you get in here?" a nurse asked.

"We were just leaving." Derek said. We walked back out to the car and I lied down in the back seat closing my eyes.

"You hurt her today." Derek whispered.

"What? How," asked Scott.

"When you said that the Argents had a reason," Derek replied. "Did you ever wonder how her mother died?"

"I was closer to her father. I never really knew her mother." Scott said.

"Her mother was one of us. She was part of our pack. She was a great trainer for the new wolves and was a bright young woman. I see so much of Serena in Lovella and I wish that it was me in that fire instead of her mother. Not only was her mother in the fire but her aunt on her father's side was in there too. Her aunt was human. Laura and I had picked her up from school that day and we headed back to our place because her mom was training that day. We all came back to a burnt down house with cops, paramedics, and firefighters running around. Her father came up to us in tears and told us what happened. Lovella ran from us and into the woods. All we know is that her eyes were never the same after that day. We all left the day after. We told nobody." Derek explained some of our past. He didn't want to explain what had changed about my eyes for fear of Scott asking about his. All I knew was that he never talked about it not even to his sister when she brought it up to him.

* * *

A/N: The second chapter of the night! Hope you guys liked it. Please review!


	20. Learning From Derek

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. However I do own Lovella, her dad, and Marcus. Read, Review & Be Happy!

* * *

I was standing at the edge of the graveyard, hoping to find Isaac. I looked to see him near a shed putting some tools away. I took a breath and made my way towards him.

"Isaac," I said, tapping him on his shoulder. He jumped about a half a foot in the air. "Sorry. Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine. I just didn't expect anyone to be in a graveyard at eleven at night." Isaac said, looking at his watch.

"I wanted to personally apologize for not coming to get you last night. I got caught up at the Argents for dinner and I wasn't released until late." I said.

"It's fine. My cousin texted me and told me not to come. He told me to just have you take me home but it is okay. I got what I needed to get done and more. I'm farther than my dad thought and I get a night off so I could study." Isaac said.

"I could help you. I mean I know I don't have any classes with you but I'm in advanced classes. I'll answer any questions that you have. That way I can make up for last night. I feel really bad." I offered.

"I-I-I-I gu-guess that I c-c-could use s-s-some help." Isaac stuttered, "C-c-can we do it tomorrow? We c-c-could just st-stay at school and use the library."

"You could just come to my place but you might want to run for the hills if my dad offers you dinner. He isn't the best cook. It's a disaster when he is in the kitchen." I said. That got him to chuckle a bit and hopefully relax around me.

"Wait, parent/teacher conferences are tomorrow." Isaac stated.

"You don't have to go do you?" I asked.

"No, do you?" he asked.

"No, my dad doesn't want to but he has to because he's meeting up with friends after the conferences." I said.

"I wish my dad wouldn't go." Isaac sighed and looked at his watch.

"You've got to go home don't you?" I asked. Isaac just nodded his head and started for his bike. I followed him over. My phone vibrated in my pocket notifying me that I had a text message. I looked to see Scott's name blink on my screen. I opened the message to see that he wanted to meet him and Derek at the DVD rental store.

I looked at Isaac who was waiting for me at the gate.

"I'll see you tomorrow after school." I said, smiling. Isaac smiled and nodded his head as he took off on his bike. I let him get further away before I took off into the woods at a sprint.

I showed up at the video store and saw an ambulance and police officers surrounding the front. I could hear Jackson's voice yelling that he wanted to go home but they weren't letting him and he was getting pissed. I noticed movement on the roof and saw Derek and Scott. I knew they wanted me up there with them so I snuck around to the side of the building and pulled myself onto the roof.

"You're late." Derek stated, with a frown and walked around me.

"I'm sorry; I had to speak to Isaac about last night because some idiot decided that he wanted to almost die." I snapped, sarcastically.

"We have to go back to my place." Derek growled, darkly.

I rolled my eyes and groaned. I looked up to find thatI was alone, so I ran after Derek and Scott only to find them already arguing inside of Derek's demolished house.

"I don't care what you say about him making me his pet or…" Scott said, frustrated. I rolled my eyes. There he goes again, always thinking that it's all about him. I mean come on I'm going through the same shit he is and I still manage to pull through school with only one C.

"Part of his pack," Derek corrected Scott.

"Whatever. I have homework to do. I have to go to a parent/teacher conference tomorrow because I'm failing Chemistry." Scott yelled. I walked up to the door just as he said that. My anger was at ten-fold and I just wanted to explode. The door in front of me burst open by itself.

"You're not the only one, Scott, stop thinking about just yourself. You and I are in this together and for some odd reason we have dragged Stiles into this too. I'm just about average with my AP Chemistry class. I swear that man hates us all. Your life and mine aren't so different. Trust me." I growled, walking towards Scott. I could feel my eyes glowing and my canines elongating. I was angry and Scott was just fueling my fire with all his 'Woe is me' whining.

"Ella, relax. I'll take care of this." Derek said, looking at me. He turned back to Scott and continued, "Do you want to do homework or do you want to not die?"

I rolled my eyes. Scott sighed knowing that Derek was right. That didn't stop Derek from berating Scott. "You have less than a week until the full moon. If you don't kill with him, he kills you." I had already heard this from Derek. Apparently the Alpha wants me to be part of his pack once he had set his eyes on me. Derek knew I wasn't trained enough because I had hopped from pack to pack learning different techniques which he decided would be a good idea if I used all of what I learned and put it together. I had taken judo since I was eleven and he worked off of that. Hand to hand combat was the one thing he mainly focused on. He knew I could use my senses at any given time but my stealth needed to be worked on. He said he could hear me but that was only because we were training in the woods with dead leaves on the ground. He said that if I could be quiet in this situation I could be quiet anywhere.

"Okay, seriously, who made up their rules?" Scott demanded. I sat down on the step next to Derek's feet and listened to them argue. I would usually find this entertaining but right now I was still trying to keep my anger down and not go for Scott's throat.

"It's a rite of passage into his pack." Derek stated. I breathed deeply trying to relax my muscles that were still tense. I just wanted to go lay down in my own bed before school tomorrow.

"Do you know what else a rite of passage is?" Scott paused for dramatic effect, "Graduating from high school and you don't have to kill anyone to do it! Why can't you just find him yourself? Why can't you just sniff him out when he's a human?"

"If you listen to Derek and let him help you learn how to control things you would know the reason why he can't do that." I spat.

Derek shushed me and said to Scott, "Because his human scent could be entirely different. It has to be you. You have a connection with him, a link that you can't understand. If I can teach you to control your abilities, you can find him together. Somehow the Alpha was able to link himself to Love so she might be able to find him as well."

Scott stood there for a few seconds taking it all in. He looked up at Scott and sighed, "So if I help you, you can stop him? Why can't Love just help you?"

"Not alone. We're stronger in numbers. A pack makes the individual more powerful." Derek said, trying to teach Scott something.

"How am I supposed to help if I have no idea what I'm doing?" Scott questioned.

"Because I'm gonna teach you. Do you remember what happened that first night you were shot in the arm, right after you were hit?" Derek replied, asking another question to Scott.

"Yeah, I changed back." Scott mumbled.

"Mmm-hmm. And when you were hit by his car, same thing, right?" Derek asked. Scott nodded in reply while Derek continued his questioning, "What's the common denominator?"

Derek grabbed hold of Scott's wrist and started to put pressure on it.

"What the hell are you doing!" Scott groaned.

"It'll heal." Derek reassured him. Derek had put me in much worse predicament.

"It still hurt." Scott grunted. Derek was on his way up the stairs just a Scott spoke up.

"That's what keeps you human." Derek replied, turning around. "Pain."

"Maybe you will survive." Derek shrugged, just as Scott's hand finished healing.

"Come on I'm tired and I want some sleep before Lydia picks me up for school." I said, hauling Scott up by his shoulder.

"Why is Lydia coming to get you?" Scott asked.

"She has something planned for Allison and needs my help." I yawned.

We walked in silence all the way back to my house. I saw the light on and knew that I was in trouble. I walked up the front steps, waving bye to Scott and opened the front door.

"Where have you been?" my dad shouted. He was mad and I think he had had a few drinks in him to calm his nerves.

"I was at the graveyard visiting mom and Aunt Tina." I replied.

"It's midnight and on a school night." My dad shouted, his tone lowering just a bit.

"I'm sorry, daddy. I just wanted to spend time with mom and Aunt Tina. I really am sorry. It will never happen again. I promise." I begged, walking up and wrapping my arms around his shoulders. He picked me up and sighed. He put me back down and I took a step back.

"It's fine, I shouldn't be so hard on you. Now go to bed." he said.

"Sir, yes sir." I saluted him, and ran upstairs to get some sleep.


	21. Birthdays, Reminders, and Derek

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. I do own Lovella, her father, and Marcus. Read, Review & Be Happy!

"Why are we here again?" I asked Lydia. I was standing in the hallway of the school early in the morning. No one was around and it was a little eerie. I only asked Lydia what we were doing here because I wanted to fill the silence with noise. Lydia had talked to the principal about letting us get into the school early so we could surprise Allison with a decorated locker for her birthday. Apparently she was turning seventeen and probably didn't want anyone to know about her age. I know I wouldn't but everyone knew how old I was and why I was held back and in all AP classes.

"We are trying to surprise Allison for her seventeenth birthday. You are here to keep me company while I decorate because this school gives me the creeps." Lydia said. I looked at her. She seemed okay after what happened last night but I wasn't too worried about her. I was more worried about myself. My dad wasn't happy that I had gotten home late and was threatening me with not studying with Isaac after I had told him that he was coming over once a week so I could help him go over Chemistry and I truly didn't want that to happen.

"What's wrong? Talk to me. You seem to be upset about something." Lydia said, tilting her head at me.

"I got home late last night and my dad said if I was ever late again I wouldn't be allowed to have Isaac over to study once a week." I replied, sighing.

"Why did you get home late last night?" Lydia asked.

"I had to meet up with Scott and I didn't realize how late it was until Derek mentioned that we should head home." I replied. I slapped a hand over my mouth when I realized that the name Derek had left my mouth.

"Derek? As in Derek Hale? Why were you with him?" Lydia asked, as we walked down the hall towards my locker.

"Shit." I mumbled. I had to think of an excuse and quick before she started to assume things. "I had questions about his family for a project in English."

"We have a project in English?" Lydia inquired."

"Extra credit, I'm not doing too well and need a little extra help." I lied.

"Oh, that makes sense." Lydia reasoned. The halls started to fill and the silence began to lessen. Lydia looked at her phone and choked on her voice before saying, "I'll see you later."

I went through my first few classes and hadn't seen Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Jackson, or Allison. I was starting to get worried until I heard someone call my name.

"Love!" Stiles shouted, from down the hall. He jogged towards me and threw his arm around my shoulders as we walked towards his chemistry class.

"Have you seen Scott or Allison?" I asked.

"They ditched. Scott took her out for her birthday." Stiles sighed. "Have you seen Lydia or Jackson since last night?"

"I saw Lydia this morning but she left after looking at her phone. I think she went home. She seemed a little freaked out. Jackson, on the other hand, I haven't seen him since last night." I answered. I smiled as I walked into his class with him.

"I'm just worried." Stiles sighed. "I mean Lydia seemed pretty frightened. You're in the wrong class you do realize that?"

"I hear you. Yea, I know but I don't want to go to study hall so I thought I'd come here and listen to Harris preach about elements and compounds." I said. Stiles sat down and looked away from me as Mr. Harris walked into the class.

"Just a friendly reminder, parent/teacher conferences are tonight. Students below a "C" average are required to attend." Mr. Harris announced. Mr. Harris looked around the room and continued to speak, "I won't name you, because the shame and self-disgust should be more than enough punishment."

Stiles had his head down and was highlighting things in his book and I was searching the classroom for Jackson.

"Has anyone seen Scott McCall?" Mr. Harris asked. I snapped my head towards him as he gave me a curious look but he was use to me popping into this class from time to time because of my break. The door opened slightly and Jackson walked in with a grim look on his face. Jackson sat down in his seat and Mr. Harris walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Jackson, if you need to leave early for any reason, you let me know."

Jackson nodded his head and Mr. Harris walked to the front of the classroom telling us to read chapter nine and telling Stiles that his highlighter wasn't a crayon for lack of a better term.

Stiles turned to Danny to ask him about Lydia. I silenced him out and played with my phone since this technically wasn't my class to participate in.

After class I walked towards my locker so I could finish off my day. I smelled a slight musky scent in the air and knew that Derek was in the school but why. I followed the scent to the boy's locker room but I didn't dare to go into the room for fear that I might see something that I didn't want to see.

Derek exited the locker room like I wasn't even there. I coughed and he turned around with a little jump in the air.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked.

"I go to school here. I should be asking you that question." I said, leaning against the set of lockers.

"I needed to talk to Jackson about last night. I had to make sure he didn't see anything." Derek sighed. I raised an eyebrow and then felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket. I looked to my phone to see a picture message from Lydia. I tilted my head and opened the message. A black mass with red eyes stared back at me. I screamed and dropped my phone.

Derek picked up my dropped phone and his eyes widened. He looked at me and cocked his head towards the exit and I followed him. He got into his car and rolled down his window.

"Get in." Derek demanded. I followed his order and got in the passenger seat. School was still in but I didn't care since I could always ask Marcus for the homework since it was AP History. Derek drove out of the parking lot. He handed my phone to me and I looked at it and sent Stiles a quick message. _Where are you? Derek took me from school. I think he's taking me to his place._

_I'm at Lydia's. There was a video on her phone of what happened to her. I took a snapshot from the video and sent the picture to you from her phone. She took some pills to calm her nerves. She was making no sense. She thinks everything is a mountain lion. _That was what the first message said. Not five seconds later I got another message from Stiles.

_Why are you with DEREK? DON'T go with him. He is DANGEROUS! I mean it. Get out of the car. Jump if you have to. _I chuckled at Stiles being worried. He always seemed to worry. I sighed and sat back in my seat as Derek drove into the woods closer to his house.


End file.
